Viaje en el Tiempo
by FlemyMayer
Summary: Naruto fue el unico sobreviviente de la cuarta guerra ninja, los bijus en su interior por compacion tuvieron que utilizar un jutsu del que solo ellos y el sabio de los 6 caminos sabia que existia.
1. Esperanza

¡Hola! Esta no es mi primera publicación en FanFiction pero si es la primera en el área de Naruto, les digo que todavía no termine de ver Naruto.

Bueno comienzo cuando se terminó la cuarta guerra ninja, Kaguya mato a toda la alianza usando un Jutsu prohibido, lastima mente ella también murió en el proceso pero el único sobreviviente fue Naruto gracias a que los bijūs, estos se unieron para entrar en el Jinchuriki mas cerca y ese fue Naruto, el Jutsu que huso Kaguya destrozo internamente a las personas pero los bijūs dejaron fluir su chakra en Naruto lo que los curo de las heridas en el mismo instante en que se infringían.

 **Comencemos...**

 **Viaje en el tiempo**

Capítulo 1

 ** _"Esperanza"_**

Muerte. Solo eso hay en su alrededor, muerte junto a cadáveres de todos a quienes conocía y de gente a conocer. Todos, absolutamente todos están muertos y él, maldita sea, solo él todavía esta vivo. ¿Por qué no puede irse con ellos? La respuesta es muy simple, hay 9 bijūs dentro de él, ¿Cómo puede tenerlos a todos en su cuerpo? Ni él sabía la respuesta.

Sus ojos azules pasaron por todo es lugar, llego a distinguir una melena rosada junto con una plateada, lagrimas, gruesas lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos incluso después de haber ganado la guerra no podía estar ni siquiera satisfecho ya que no logro salvar a nadie de la Alianza Shinobi. Tal vez pueda volver a Konoha, tal vez pueda poner la mejor de sus sonrisas y gritar que ganaron la guerra, tal vez ellos pasen por alto el que haya llegado solo, sin ningún ninja de la aldea o sin la Hokage al menos.

Rió, rió de forma descontrolada y casi demencial pero con lágrimas de puro dolor, sonrió, sin dejar de llorar, viendo el panorama donde se encontraba, todos muertos y él único sobreviviente. Es una pesadilla. Tal vez el bastardo de Madara lo sumergió en un Tsukuyomi.

¿A quién quiere engañar? No es posible si lo mato y la que causo su desolación fue la maldita de Kaguya. Si solo se hubiera entrenado mejor, si tan solo hubiera dado mas de él para poder derrotarla, pero él hubiera no existe.

— **_Chico... no te pongas así, todavía estas vivo y lograron lo que todos vinieron a hacer aquí... ganaron._**

— No lo entiendes Kurama (9)... perdí a todos. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Tsunade-oba-chan, Gaara, Hinata-chan... todos están muertos, solo yo sigo con vida.

— **_No te atormentes muchacho, salvaste al mundo de la destrucción, salvaste a miles de vidas que están esperando a que tu vuelvas a ellos para festejar la victoria y llorar por los fallecidos._**

— Gyuki (8)... los siento, debí salvar a Bee... lo siento, por favor perdónenme todos.

Dentro de Naruto todos los bijūs estaban en silencio viendo con algo de pena como Naruto caía de rodillas llorando como niño perdido, Kurama era el mas afectado de todos ya que el rubio era su Jinchuriki y su amigo. Estuvieron un buen rato viendo a Naruto con pena y pasando las miradas entre ellos hasta que uno de ellos ya se arto y comenzó con una discusión algo delicada.

— **_No seria mejor ayudar al muchacho, tenemos una manera de solucionar esto_** —gruño Matatabi (2) con algo de enojo y preocupación mezcladas.

— **_¿Qué estas tratando de sugerir?_** —exclamo algo alterado Kokuo (5) creyendo saber a que se refería su hermano menor.

(N/A: Aquí todas las bestias con cola serán machos, y sobre lo de "hermano menor" saben que me refiero al número de colas)

— **_No te desentiendas Kokuo, Matatabi está tratando de decir que utilicemos el Jutsu que Padre creo... pero jamás huso_** —Isobu (3) hablo con algo de calma, pero realmente estaba preocupado.

— **_¡No lo haremos Me escucharon! ¡El chico podría morir cuando lo intentemos!_** —Grito todo alterado Kurama sacudiendo sus colas preparado para saltar a quien se atreva a insinuarlo.

La risa algo rara de Shukaku (1) resonó por todo el lugar— **_Creí que querías ayudar a tu Jinchuriki, y si el Jutsu no funciona bueno... todos aquí sabemos lo que el mocoso está pensando_**.

Si Kurama lo sabía, el chico quiere morir para estar con sus amigos y lo lograría si no fuera por ellos, su recuperación con las heridas es mil veces más rápida que el de Sakura y su maestra, gracias a ellos. Kurama sabía que era lo que pensaba su rubio amigo, pero él se negaba a siquiera intentar el Jutsu.

— **_Tenemos que hacerlo Kurama, el muchacho esta a un paso de la locura, incluso si fuera a la aldea de nuevo él no seria el mismo_** —le reclamo con furia Saiken (6). Todos se vieron sabiendo que él tenía razón.

Son Goku (4), quien estaba callado en toda la discusión hablo solo para tratar de convencer a su hermano mayor— **_Tenemos que hacerlo Hermano, él estaría mas feliz si pudiera ir con sus amigos y de alguna de manera lo logremos o no, el estaría feliz._**

Lo sabía, él sabía que su amigo estaría más feliz si volviera a ver a sus amigos pero no sabía exactamente en qué momento de su historia volverían— **_Ustedes están dispuestos a hacer esto por mi Jinchuriki, saben que si el muere nosotros también lo haremos..._**

— **_Ya deja de poner escusas, lo haremos y ya, solo hay que llamar al mocoso_** —Chomei (7) con algo cansado de tanto palabrerío.

Fuera de donde estaban los Bijūs discutiendo, Naruto ya se había movido del lugar, ahora mismo se esta paseando por el lugar, torturando su mente pasando por los cuerpos de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, su familia. Pensaba en que iba a hacer ahora, no tenia las fuerzas para mostrar su cara por la aldea o algún lugar, solo quería estar con sus amigos. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el llamado de Kurama. Cerró los ojos y se metió en su mente.

Apenas abrió los ojos pudo ver cómo los bijūs lo tenían rodeado y mirándolo con algo de alegría, o eso veía. Giró sobre sí mismo viéndolo a cada uno hasta que terminó en su Zorro amigo, este le lanzó una sonrisa algo triste.

— _¿Qué sucede Kurama?_

— **_Tenemos una solución para ti Naruto..._** —Kurama no quería meterle esperanzas en la cabeza del rubio pero tan sólo decir esa frase logro todo lo contrario, ahora tenía la mirada más brillante llena de esperanza sobre él.

Matatabi sabiendo que Kurama no iba a continuar decidió ser él en darle la noticia— **_Podemos hacer que vuelvas a ver a tus amigos. ¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo de morir en caso que no lo logremos?_**

Apenas y termino de hablar Naruto se encontraba corriendo a su dirección para abrazarlo, obviamente por las circunstancias se dejó hacer pero como él es un ser de fuego, imaginan el resultado. En cuanto Naruto volvió a estar en el centro de todos los bijūs se fijó en su amigo Kurama, el no se veía muy feliz cosa que lo confundió. El zorro al saberse descubierto por su contenedor tuvo que aclarar las cosas.

— **_Hay un problema en todo esto Naruto, nosotros hacer que vuelvas a verlos pero no podemos decirte a qué parte de la historia volverás._**

Ahora Naruto se encontraba más confundido ¿Cómo qué en que parte de la historia? Ni que fuera a viajar en el tiempo o algo así ¿Acaso es posible?

Una risa estridente lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro hacia el ser que todavía está riendo con fuerzas, estaba a Punto de preguntar al Ichibi el por qué de su risa pero alguien se le adelanto.

— **_Es posible, muchacho_** —Isobu miro con cansancio la cara de confusion de su nuevo contenedor— **_Me refiero a que te mandaremos al pasado. Usaremos un Jutsu Espacio-Tiempo._**

La quijada de Naruto tocó suelo de la impresión e incredulidad ante las palabras del Sanbi. Viajaría en el tiempo. Un maldito viaje en el tiempo ¿En serio algo así es posible? ¿Es un Jutsu? ¿Quien fue capaz de hacer algo así?. Más importante aún ¿En verdad podría ver a sus amigos de nuevo? Pero Kurama dijo que... Al instante miro al Kyubi con una gran interrogante.

— **_Calma mocoso, sabemos lo que estás pensando y no, no podemos controlar el tiempo a nuestra voluntad, incluso si utilizamos el Jutsu tal vez solo volvamos unas horas, o minutos, atrás. Por eso no quería decírtelo._**

La felicidad y determinación de Naruto flaqueron un momento al escuchar esa información pero no retrocedera, él al menos quiere hacer el intento, tal vez pueda volver el tiempo suficiente para vencer a Kaguya antes de que matara a todos o incluso si retrocede unos días antes de la guerra sería más que suficiente. Tenía que intentarlo.

— _"Tengo que hacerlo. Por mis amigos. Por la alianza. Debo hacerlo"_ —penso con fuerza, levantó la vista hacia su amigo Kurama dando a entender que haría lo que fuera con tal de integrar salvar a todos.

El Zorro miro con algo de orgullo a su Jinchuriki, el nunca se rendía, siempre mirando hacia adelante sin retroceder contra las adversidades, siempre cumpliendo su palabra— **_Bien Naruto, antes de empezar necesitamos que entres en tu Modo Sabio pero no utilices mí chakra_** —oredeno Kurama mientras se acomodaba al igual que sus hermanos, se enrrollaron una cola entre ellos para estar unidos.

Naruto estaba teniendo problemas para mantener su transformación pero podía mantenerlo estable por unos minutos— _Listo, ¿Y ahora que?_ —pregunto llamando la atención a todos pero Kurama no dio señales de escucharlo parecía estar concentrado— _¿Kurama? ¿Sucede algo?_

— **_Tranquilo solo se está concentrando para medir el chakra necesario para el Jutsu, solo dale unos segundos_** —Contesto algo apresurado el Yonbi ya que todos estaban tratando de juntar el chakra.

Naruto los vio a todos con curiosidad pero la espera lo estaba cansando, observó cómo todos empezaron a abrir los ojos con fuerza. Pero el grito de Kurama casi le saca el corazón.

— ** _¡Listo! ¡Todos preparados!_** —miro a Naruto en su Modo Sabio y no pudo evitar ver el reflejo de su padre, sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en lo que estaba por hacer en ese momento— **_Naruto, quiero que concentres todo tu chakra alrededor de ti, los demás déjanos a nosotros_** —sin ninguna queja de parte del rubio puso su atención a sus hermanos— **_ya saben qué hacer, concentren el chakra que reunieron en Naruto y yo haré lo demás._**

Todos acataron las órdenes de Kurama, todos tenian sus chakras en la superficie de sus cuerpos pero el de los bijūs se deslizaban para rodear a Naruto, este sintió como sus chakras se fundían entre ellos y se hacían uno, esa sensación de poder era incomparable pero debía concentrarse. El Uzumaki miro hacia Kurama quien estaba haciendo unas raras posiciones de manos que jamás vio a una velocidad impresionante. De repente su cuerpo comenzó a doler, su cabeza se sentía a explotar, no podía soportar el dolor así que grito, agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza grito de dolor, casi es como si quisieran arrancarle la piel con una barra caliente y espinas. Dolía como lo mil demonios.

— _¡Basta! ¡Por favor, detente! ¡Duele, duele, duele!_

Sus gritos se hacían más fuertes y casi inentendible a por el dolor. Kurama solo trataba de ignorar los gritos del rubio, incluso las demás bestias estaban sintiendo algo de desesperación al escucharlo gritar y suplicar por el dolor.

Naruto ya no podía soportar más, ya no podía gritar ni suplicar que pararan, de un momento a otro el dolor que sentía despareció pero ahora la sensación de estar cayendo al vacío fue muy perturbadora, estaba al borde de la inconciencia pero alcanzo a escuchar una disculpa.

— **_Adiós... Lo siento cachorro._**

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. Regreso

¡Hola nuevamente! Bueno pasó por decirlo así un mes así que les traigo el capítulo 2 de mí muy repentina historia, lamentablemente la semana pasada estaba liberando espacio de mí celular y no vi las consecuencias, se me borraron todas las historias y continuaciones que tenía (ya nada es lo mismo TnT). Espero lo disfruten y si hay algún error, por favor, me lo digan. Me ayudaría mucho el saber mis errores desde ya se los agradezco, sin más que decir,

Empecemos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Viaje en el Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **"Regreso"**

 **.**

 **.**

No era agradable, al menos para él, la sensación de flotar en el vacío. Todo en él está en blanco, no sabe dónde está y no tiene ni idea de cómo llego al lugar, incluso ya empezaba a dudar de que sus ojos estuvieran abiertos por solo ver un absoluto negro. Al menos ya no siento dolor pensaba tranquilamente pero para su mala suerte hablo muy pronto. De un momento a otro sintió un dolor agudo y punzante en el pecho, pudo sentir como lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, una ligera ventisca hizo que él, para su sorpresa, abriera los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo que lamentablemente para él es muy conocido, movió su cabeza para ver la luz que se filtraba por la venta y vio a la muy hermosa Luna en todo su esplendor. Se enjuago las lágrimas con su ropa y se sentó en el lugar, no recordaba cómo llego ahí lo que parecía ser su cuarto, curioso miro a todos lados tratando de obtener algo que lo ayude a recordar el como está en ese lugar.

— ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Cómo llegue… —no pudo ni terminar la frase ya que un dolor lo atacó en la cabeza cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos tratando de soportar el dolor, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y toda su vida pasó por sus bellos ojos azules los cuales se inundaron en lagrimas— Todos están… muertos. —esa afirmación lo dejo destrozado siento el dolor inundar su ser, no, él no quería recordar eso, él no quiere estar solo pero pronto recobro la compostura y se vio a sí mismo ya que si sus últimos recuerdos son verdad— Regrese en el Tiempo.

En cuanto su vista se paró en sus manos su sonrisa estaba en toda su cara, sus ojos no dejaban de brillar de alegría, su corazón quería salir de su pecho por la emoción, la sensación de alivio que recorrió todo su cuerpo era incomparable. Paró un momento para poder ir con los causantes de toda su felicidad, trato de ir a su mente donde seguramente sus amigos bijūs lo estarían esperando pero grande fue su sorpresa al no poder entrar donde ellos se encontraban, algo preocupado intento hablarles desde fuera pero nadie respondía.

— _"Algo no está bien, Kurama siempre responde"_ —pensaba algo preocupado el rubio, el tan solo pensar que perdió a sus amigos— _¡Kurama, Kurama, Kurama!_ —la desesperación estaba tomando el control de Naruto al no conseguir ninguna respuesta— _¡Por favor responde! ¡Kurama!_ —ya no pudo mas— ¡¡Kurama!! ¡No, no, no! ¡NO!

Su respiración se aceleró, su cuerpo se fue para adelante quedando arrodillado y sus manos apretando su sabana, sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo levemente por sentir la sensación de pérdida de nuevo, sus pulmones dejaban entrar menos aire estaba apunto de perder la razón pero

— **_Mocoso…_**

Ese llamado lo hizo detenerse por completo, tratando de creer que no fue su imaginación, algo inseguro trato de hablar con su apreciado zorro— _¿Ku-Kurama? ¿De verdad eres tú o solo estoy volviéndome loco?_ —espero un momento por alguna respuesta pero no escucho nada levantó su mano para ponerla en su cara para no volver a terminar como antes.

— **_No te preocupes chico… Nos veremos en algunos años, me voy a dormir._**

Nuevamente el alivio lo inundó pero esta vez con más fuerza que antes, ellos estaban bien, tenía que agradecer a Shukaku después, el cual se escuchaba sumamente agotado e incluso moribundo pero dijo que en unos años se verían. El saberlos a todos bien pensó más en la posición en la que se encontraba ahora, tras verse un poco más de dio cuenta que no debería pasar de los 4 años eso quiere decir que hace año y medio que conoció al viejo Hokage Sarutobi. Se bajó de la cama de un salto que no le salió del todo bien ya que terminó con la cara en el suelo, se paró con pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos dando pasos torpes hasta el calendario que tenía colgado, se fijó en la fecha que estaba marcada y abrió más los ojos al saber que hace 6 meses cumplió 4 años, al menos le atino a su edad. Sonrió sabiendo que ya había conocido al viejo Teucho y su hija Ayame, cuando sea mañana iría a comer su muy delicioso ramen. Después de mantener los pensamientos directos en el ramen se une a su cama y durmió con una sonrisa con la esperanza de que todo va a ser mejor, él se encargaría de todo.

 _"No los dejaré morir… **Jamás** "_

 ** _VeeT_**

Un nuevo día se asomaba a en la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, todos los aldeanos abren la puerta de sus negocios y otros salen a comprar en estos, los ninjas salen en misiones o relevan a otros, los niños salen con sus madre o a jugar. Todo está bien. Hasta que un niño rubio se colocó en la vista de los aldeanos, estos empezaron a mostrar signos de molestia u odio en sus rostros, otros simplemente ignoraron al niño que venía con una sonrisa igualmente ignorando las frias miradas y susurros de las personas que lo rodeaban.

Naruto había salido temprano de su hogar para salir a pasear y ver cómo la aldea está como recordaba antes del ataque de Pain. Estaba pensando en ir a ver al viejo para pedir su ayuda monetaria pero paró en seco cuando vio algo que lo dejó pensando.

Unos metros frente a él estaban unos hombres de espalda con un muy conocido símbolo en sus ropas no dudó en ningún momento en reconocer ese tipo de caras Uchiha en cuanto se dieron la vuelta, ellos estaban caminando directo hacia donde el estaba pero sabía que pasarían de largo aunque decidió meterse en medio y hablarle a esos que parecían recibir unas miradas parecidas a las que el ya estaba acostumbrado. Con una sonrisa se fue trotando hacia ellos por que según lo que Sasuke e Itachi le mostraron había personas Uchihas a cargo de algo llamado "La Policía de Konoha". Tenía que hablar con Itachi lo más pronto posible para detener la masacre salvando al sujeto con los ojos capas de lograrlo, Uchiha Shisui.

— ¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Son de la policía?

Los Uchihas se vieron genuinamente sorprendidos de ver al "niño demonio" frente a ellos preguntando eso, iban a decirle que si para poder irse ya que la gente estaba empezando a murmurar mucho para su gusto pero no pudieron siquiera responder ya que él pequeño se acercó más con estrellas en los ojos, algo que dejó curiosos e incómodos a los Uchihas.

— ¡Ustedes son geniales! ¡El viejo me dijo que ustedes atrapan criminales dentro de la aldea, dijo que ustedes protegen que nadie haga daño a las personas incluso cuando todos duermen protegen a todos! —estaba diciendo todo con un volumen alto para que la gente al menos se de cuenta que ellos no son los malos— ¡Yo vi una vez que ustedes agarraron a un borracho tratando de entrar a una casa! ¡Y cuando el borracho huyó agarro a un niño que iba con su mamá ustedes fueron muy rápidos en quitarle al niño quien no salió herido gracias a ustedes!

La verdad no sabía si eso de verdad pasó pero hay muchos Uchihas en la policía alguno debió pasar por algo así, lo importante era que la gente lo escuché.

— ¡El viejo también dijo que ustedes son los mejores por qué los ninjas nos protegen de los de afuera pero ustedes nos protegen desde dentro! ¡Yo también quiero ser como ustedes! ¡Así cuando sea Hokage me ayudarán a proteger la Aldea!.

Los Uchihas, al igual que la gente alrededor, se quedaron mudos. Los aldeanos tenían una cara de sorpresa e incluso algunos de reflexión pero lo más importante fue que los Uchihas parecían un poco alegres, uno de ellos se le acercó bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros y los aldeanos, se paró frente a mí con una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible subió su mano hasta mí cabeza y movió mis cabellos, gesto que sorprendió a muchos ya que los Uchihas, específicamente todos los jóvenes y adultos de ese clan, jamás, jamás exponen alguna muestra de afecto en publico.

Naruto mismo estaba impresionado, su pequeño cuerpo se llenó de una sensación de gozo al sentir esa clase de tacto ya que siempre vio como los padres lo hacían con sus hijos, sus ojos brillaron pero por lo húmedo que se pusieron, tratando de no llorar sonrió con fuerza. La mano sobre él se movió dejando un sentimiento de vacío, levantó la mirada para ver cómo el Uchiha lo veía con algo de alegría, este se giró para ver a sus compañeros que se quedaron mudos, ellos le devolvieron la mirada y cuando el que Naruto tenía en frente de movió para rodearlo y avanzar los demás entendieron que era hora de irse. Naruto los siguió con la mirada a los tres hasta que los perdió de vista por la gente en las calles.

Los aldeanos que vieron y escucharon todo quedaron quietos y sin hablar hasta que no vieron a los Uchihas y con eso comenzó los murmullos, Naruto escuchaba claramente todo lo que decían, "Escuchaste, salvaron a un niño" "Pero que bueno que no pasó nada" "Ellos fueron muy rápidos si el niño no salió herido" "Un borracho se estaba por meter a una casa" "Sin ellos ese borracho hubiera herido a alguien dentro" "Sin en la casa hubiera estado una niña, que horror" "Ni lo menciones, que suerte que estaban ahí", habían todo tipo de comentarios pero siempre alegando que "Gracias a ellos están bien". Naruto salió corriendo directo a ver al Hokage para pedir dinero así ir a comer por qué sabía que lo que pasó se esparcirá como pólvora en toda la Aldea y mejoraría la situación con los Uchihas.

Cuando Naruto llegó a la torre más alta y en el centro de la aldea fue directo al último piso para ir a visitar a su abuelo, pasó por todos los guardias y secretarias, incluso esquivo unos cuantos ninjas que salían del lugar. En cuanto llego a la oficina abrió la puerta despacio y miro hacia dentro, y lo vio, como siempre recordaba que era, su más cercana familia. Entro contento listo para ir con él y darle un abrazo pero vio como un ambu estaba en medio de la oficina, de rodillas.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hiruzen vi que estaba en el lugar así que hizo una señal con su mano y el ambu desaparecido en una pequeña explocion de humo.

—¿Naruto? ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunto mirándolo fijamente y con calidez.

El oji-azul no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, después de tanto tiempo de no escuchar su voz, el no haberlo visto tantos años, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se humedecieron con rapidez, corrió hasta estar al lado de su _Abuelo_ , como lo veía él, tan sólo estar cerca y se lanzó sobre el para poder abrazarlo y llorar encima de él. El pobre Hokage no sabía qué hacer ya que por más que le pregunta Naruto no le respondía así que solo le devolvió el abrazo pensando que el niño se sentía solo, lo que no está muy lejos de la realidad.

Después de unos minutos de estar abrazados Naruto se separa un poco para poder verlo a la cara— Abuelo… —dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa del Hokage ya que él nunca le dijo abuelo, solo le decía viejo— Vamos a comer —la sonrisa tan inocente, tan brillante y tan Naruto hizo que el pobre Sandaime acepte.

—Claro Naruto, solo espera un segundo para que deje todo en orden —hablo Hiruzen volviendo a su escritorio viendo con cara de horror los papeles que faltaban revisar.

 ** _VeeT_**

Un gran suspiro de satisfacción salió del rubio Uzumaki, no podía quejarse ya que comió más de 4platos de ramen que tanto le gustaba además de poder compartir un momento con las personas que no lo veían de manera fría. En todo ese tiempo si bien lo disfrutaba también pensaba si debía contarle a alguien lo que pasaría, no había duda que su primera opción sería el Sandaime pero no sabía que pasaría, si no mal recordaba Danzo tiene ambu raíz en todo lugar y momento. Aunque en ese momento no quería pensar en eso, la amasacre sería en unos años más, tenía tiempo de sobra si decirle a alguien sobre su verdadera identidad.

Por otro lado el pobre Hokage se le salían un par de lágrimas al ver su monedero casi vacío por tener que pagar todo la comida de Naruto, no se arrepentía, no tanto.

Naruto y él se fueron del local para ir directo a la cabeza tallada del Yondaime en el monumento de piedra. El rubio estaba relajado no tan activo como siempre actuaba fuera de su hogar para llamar la atencion, el cambio en su actitud le llamó la atención al Hokage al no saber por qué actuaba de esa forma casi madura, también noto que los ojos ya no había tanta inocencia ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio? ¿Cinco, Seis días? ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?. Preguntas y más preguntas se formaban en la mente del Sarutobi al no poder poner una razón a la actitud del chico.

—¿Cómo eran mis padres, Abuelo?

La pregunta le agarro desprevenido al pobre anciano, se fijó en la cabellera rubia que se movía con el ligero con la brisa, obviamente Naruto sabía todo incluso los conoció pero el Sarutobi no sabía nada por ahora. Este último estaba con su pipa algo rígido y preocupado, siempre desde que tuvo conciencia el pequeño Naruto le preguntaba esas cosas pero la respuesta era "fueron buenas personas y unos excelentes shinobis" y estaba por decirle lo mismo pero

—Se que fueron buenas personas y unos grandes ninjas pero quiero saber ¿Cómo eran, como actuaban? —la mirada que Naruto le entrego al Sandaime lo desarmo, era increíble si antes no lograba convencerlo ni con lágrimas ahora con solo una mirada logro doblegar lo.

Se concentró bien en su alrededor para saber que no haya nadie cerca y escuchando, aunque él fuera el Hokage sabía que tampoco tenía que romper ninguna ley, por más que él la haya creado, suspiro tratando de pensar en cómo comenzar o que decir pero una vez preparado se dispuso a hablar— Tu madre… fue una niña muy traviesa y fuerte pero al crecer se convirtió en el terror de todo hombre —solo le diría cosas superficiales— ella era decidida, nunca se rendía y su mayor sueño fue ser la primera mujer Hokage —solto el humo al recordar a ese remolino Rojo llamada Kushina— Tu padre por otro lado era tranquilo y muy bueno de niño, tenía un talento nato y una velocidad que lo hacía fuerte, en su adolescencia consiguió el título de Jonin, demasiado joven a mí parecer, una vez unos ninjas de otra aldea trataron de secuestrar a tu madre pero tu padre la salvo a tiempo gracias a un rastro que dejó tu madre con su cabello —esa historia siempre le gustó hasta ahora lo sigue haciendo, fue en ese momento donde comenzó la historia del relámpago amarillo y la habanero sangriento— los dos teníamos meta en común, convertirse en Hokage.

En cuanto Naruto dejo de escuchar a su Abuelo hablar bajo la cabeza viendo sus piernas, ¿él los vería otra vez? Volvió al pasado pero ¿el sello que contenía a Kurama todavía estaría ahí? Esperaba que si, verlos una vez más seria lo que más deseaba. Suspiro fuertemente llamando más la atención del viejo Hokage ya que pensaba que el niño le preguntaría muchas más cosas, Naruto se levantó de repente ya que se había decidido.

El rubio se giró con la mirada más seria para verle la cara al Sarutobi que cada vez se preguntaba que le pasó a su querido niño— ¿Estamos solo, Abuelo? —pregunto de repente, obviamente el Sandaime no sabía a qué se refería específicamente pero el rubio se lo aclaro— ¿Hay alguien escuchando lo que hablamos o nos están vigilando?

Aún impresionado solo reviso su alrededor para captar a alguien cerca y al no encontrar nada y nadie cerca— Estamos solos Naruto pero… ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

Con un suspiro comenzo— Minato Namikaze…

La sorpresa de impregnó en la cara del mayor.

—Kushina Uzumaki…

Ahora tenía preocupación ¿Quién fue el que le dijo eso al niño?

—Son mis padres. Lo sé.

Antes de que el Sarutobi pudiera hablar.

—Y soy el Jinchuriki del más poderoso bijū, El zorro de las nueve colas.

El Sandaime tenía los ojos como platos y su boca se abrió al punto de dejar caer si pipa— ¿Cómo fue… Quien… Porqué…? —el pobre anciano no cabía de la sorpresa y del miedo al enterarse que Naruto sabía todo, peor enterarse por el mismo rubio. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para pensar fría mente, en cuanto supiera quién fue el que abrió la boca no solo lo mataría frente a toda la aldea, el mismo se encargaría de darle la tortura adecuada, no tendría piedad— ¿Quién te dijo todo esto Naruto? Dime quién fue y no me mientas por qué lo sabre.

Naruto puso una sonrisa al ver la actitud casi fría del Hokage después de la sorpresa que le dio. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó para Tomás la mano de su abuelo— Siéntate Abuelo, tengo algo que contarte y tendrás que estar lo más cómodo que puedas, y no podrás repetirse lo a nadie —lo último fue la orden que Naruto dijo sin desviar la mirada de la del viejo.

Aún contra todo sus pensamientos se sentó junto a su nieto, algo le decía que lo que escucharía sería algo que él no debería saber por lo peligroso de la informacion— ¿Qué es Naruto? ¿Qué es tan importante como para no repetirlo? —pregunto más tranquilo y alerta ante cualquier cosa. Naruto se colocó frente al él, demasiado serio de lo que un niño debe ser y la mirada del más viejo shinobi que pasó la guerra más trágica, llena de pérdidas.

—Yo ya no soy el Naruto que conocías Sandaime… Yo soy un Naruto que vivió lo que ya no está dispuesto a soportar, yo viví más pérdidas de las que no quiero recordar, vine aquí para salvarlos a todos, por qué yo… **_Soy del Futuro._**

 **Continuará…**

 _Y? Qué les pareció?. Repito por las dudas, yo no pude ver Naruto como muchos, yo los vi salteados a muchos capítulos de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, todo lo que posiblemente conozco fue por los cientos de fanfics que e leído todos estos años. Como sea bueno me disculpó por tardar pero aquí deje el capítulo. Nos vemos la próxima._

 ** _Review:_**

 _ **Arrendajo-kun** Lo sé (TnT)9_

 _ **Darccarl** Me alegro que te gustará el comienzo. Espero y esté capítulo también lo haya hecho._

 _ **Etaegi** Como verás ya actualice, espero y te gustará._ _ **Devitt** Es un gusto que sea de tu agrado el comienzo. Por cierto soy mujer así que el "men" no me va._ _Bye-by_


	3. Encuentro

**¡Hola! Debido a una petición de actualizar más rápido, actualice más rápido pero para hacerlo tuve que escribir menos, lo sé lo sé, para algunos talvez sea bueno y para otros no tan bueno, pero aquí está la actualización.**

Comencemos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Viaje en el Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **"Encuentro"**

 **.**

 **.**

Podría decirse que Salió todo bien, digo, si bien me refiero a que solo lo deje desmayado por más de 3horas, casi hago un escándalo creyendo que lo mate de un infarto, eso dio miedo y en cuanto despertó dio tantas vueltas a su alrededor que juraba podía ver el desgaste de la roca donde estaban "hablando", ahora mismo el Sandaime tenía una cara de sumo cansancio viendo el horizonte.

Naruto estaba relajado, más de lo normal, por haberse liberado toda esa presión de lo vivido en la guerra pero ahora tenía que pensar en que iba a hacer con toda la información, podría salvar a varias personas pero eso sería cambiar muchas cosas, tal vez debería dejar todo fluir de manera normal hasta que vea a…

— _"Ero-sennin…"_ —el solo pensamiento lo dejo un mar de lágrimas pero de felicidad, era la primera vez que se daba cuenta que él estaría **vivo** ¿cómo no se le ocurrio antes? Estaba contando todo lo que pasó e incluso lo nombró pero no se dio cuenta ¿Tan distraído estaba? Pero no no importa, lo único que le interesa es que Esta vivo, podría salvarlo, podría pasar más tiempo con él, podrían vivir más tiempo juntos.

El Sandaime estaba mirando con algo de preocupación a su nieto rubio, si bien lo vio llorar cuando contaba como terminó la guerra, esta vez lloraba como si hubiera perdido a su padre y lo haya recupero al mismo tiempo, por otro lado, por más que lo pensó no tenia ni la más remota idea de que hacer con toda la información que le dio su "pequeño" nieto. Suspiro fuertemente llamando la atención del rubio que se enjuaga su carita con los brazos.

—Lo sé, no es que si hubiera venido con un plan para salvarlos, todavía no sé si cambiar todo desde ahora o solo dejarlo fluir hasta que me encuentre con Ero-sennin.

La verdad no tenia ni siquiera que aconsejarle al niño, sus años no sirven de nada en esta situación tan misteriosa y, por qué mentir, de locura. Jamás en toda su vida le dijeron algo igual, incluso si se lo hubieran dicho antes mandaría al pobre loco con los Yamanaka para ver qué tipo de daño mental tiene. Suspiro nuevamente, ya debería retirarse y tal vez buscar el mismo a Tsunade para rogarle que sea Godaime.

—No creo poder ayudarte con esas desiciones Naruto, lamentablemente para ti ahora es tu responsabilidad lo que harás con toda esa información.

Ok, Naruto sabía que le diría algo como eso pero literalmente lo está abandonando, era una maldita fuente de información futurista y lo está dejando solo ¿Acaso no está pensando en lo que le podría ocurrir si alguien se llega a enterar de eso? Por ahora es imposible que pueda defenderse si alguien lo quiere atacar.

Sabiendo lo que pensaba el oji-azul trato de aclarar algunas cosas— Pero ahora que yo también poseo esa información, tomaré la desición de cambiar muchas cosas que están a mí poder. Gracias por confiar en mí Naruto.

El nombrado puso sus manos tras la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa zorruna junto con la risa despreocupada que solo él puede dar— No hay de que Abuelo, siempre fuiste mí primera opción, de veras. —el Sandaime no podría estar más feliz de que aún de toda las pérdidas que sufrió todavía tenga su actitud igual que siempre— Pero ahora tengo que ponerme a entrenar y… —puso una cara de disgusto— estudiar para estar más preparado. Y no te preocupes por si necesito algún maestro o algo así, yo sé todo lo que tengo que hacer.

—Esta bien Naruto, confío en que sabrás guardar la discreción en cuanto pretendas iniciar tu entrenamiento. Ahora tengo que retirarme para comenzar a ver por los Uchihas. Nos vemos la próxima semana para comer y-

No pudo terminar por qué Naruto lo interrumpió— Me podrías dar o decir dónde está la casa de mis padres. Sé que ellos me dejaron algunas cosas para mí, además quiero al menos una foto de ellos.

No era mucho lo que el pedía, lo único que quería es saber más y sentirse más cerca de sus padres, eso no tiene nada de malo ¿O si?

—Lo siento Naruto pero eso solo puedo decirte o darte cuando seas mayor —el gesto de "es en serio" que le mando Naruto lo hizo cambiar de palabras— cuando seas mayor físicamente para no levantar sospechas, pero si quieres una foto eso te lo puedo dar en este momento —de entre su vestimenta de Hokage saco una fotografía de los padres del rubio— Aquí tienes.

Naruto le arrebató la foto de manera rápida y la puso justo frente sus ojos para verla con mayor detenimiento. En la foto se podía observar a su madre con su largo cabello Rojo sujetado en una coleta alta y un vestuario de Jonin, posaba con una mano elevada con puño cerrado y la otra en su cadera. Junto a ella estaba su padre su cabello rubio siempre fue más alborotado con largas patillas y también estaba con vestimenta Jonin pero con su capa que lo señala como Hokage de la aldea, el estaba parado derecho y firme pero su mano derecha parecía saludar a alguien y su sonrisa era ligera y sincera. Los dos estaban juntos, felices y _vivos_ en la foto.

—Esa foto fue tomada dos meses después de que nombrarán a Minato Cuarto Hokage, tres meses después el se casó con Kushina.

 ** _VeeT_**

El resto del día fue aburrido ya que, si bien fue a jugar en el parque con algunos niños hasta tarde, los padres de ellos los llamaron diciendo que no podían jugar con él y aunque le dolió al menos ya sabía la razón del por qué hacían eso, en cuanto se fueron se quedó en el parque pensando en lo sucedido. Una risa algo perturbadora sonó en su cabeza asustando lo un poco antes de saber de quién fue.

— ** _Los humanos son más hipócritas de lo que yo pensaba._**

La voz del Shukaku se apagó luego de hablar algo somnoliento o algo parecido pero ¿A qué se refería con que eran hipócritas? Lo dijo por la actitud de la gente pero es obvio que reaccionarán de esa manera. Naruto caminaba con prisa a su departamento, una vez dentro de tiró boca abajo en su cama volviendo a pensar en las palabras del Shukaku. Nunca fue de pensar mucho en una sola cosa, es más, era más fácil para él dejarlo pasar pero después de lo que tuvo que vivir en la guerra, los combates, las estrategias, la manera de pensar siempre en el bien mayor y las miles de pérdidas que sufrió al final, todo eso le dejó la capacidad de madurar en pocos días, por esa razón no puede dejar de pensar en las palabras que ese " _mapache_ " raro le dijo. Siempre desde que tuvo memoria la gente lo miraba fríamente y mormuraban tras sus espaldas pero ahora está muy consciente del porque de sus actitudes para con él, aunque cuando fue creciendo las cosas estaban mejorando se arruinó un poco luego que peleó contra Pain y se dejó llevar por el odio pero cuando llegó el momento de la guerra la gente le pedía que ganará, que protegiera la aldea y a todos en ella… cuando realmente nadie lo quería de verdad.

Y ahí estaba la razón.

Por eso ese mapache dijo tal cosa, al principio nadie lo queria, lo dejaron solo y lo miraban mal acusándolo de algo que no fue su culpa pero cuando se encontraban en peligro lo necesitaban a él, querían que él se sacrificara por ellos cuando nunca lo quisieron, ellos solo vieron a quién podría salvarlos de la muerte y por eso le brindaban apoyo.

 _"Gente hipócrita"_

Es más, según vio, era muy parecido a su padre. Saco la foto que tenía guardado entre sus ropas. Tenía el color de cabello, los ojos, el color de piel como su padre. Tenía tantas características de Minato Namikaze ¿cómo la gente no pudo ver el parecido? e incluso tenía un tic al hablar y el apellido de su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, las similitudes son muchas ¿cómo no se dieron cuenta que se parecía a sus grandes héroes? ¿su parentesco con el Yondaime?. Era muy sospechoso, pareciera que lo dejaron pasar todas las señales de que era algo de ellos solo para desquitarse con alguien, pero eso no era posible, la gente por la cual el quiere volverse fuerte no puedieron ser tan crueles con él, ¿O si?

Sacudió su cabeza de sacando esos tipos de pensamiento, no podía echarles la culpa, ellos solo se cegaron por esa noche donde perdieron a muchas personas querida y a su gran líder, un ejemplo de persona y shinobi. Naruto decidió tratar que la gente lo vea por como era y lo tomen en cuenta, llamar la atención y que la gente lo noté, convertirse en Hokage y que lo alaben y lo amén por ello, solo necesitaba amor. Con ese pensamiento quedó dormido ya que eran más de las 10 de la noche ¿Cuánto tiempo pensó en eso?.

 ** _VeeT_**

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde que le dijo la verdad al Viejo Hokage y no hay señal de cambios grandes, pudo ver que la gente estaba más cómoda, en confianza, con los Uchihas alrededor y que estos últimos andaban más con calma, con libertad, en la aldea. Por alguna razón ese día se sentía un tanto ansioso como si algo importante pasaría, caminaba por las calles directo a las arboledas que hay siempre cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, la semana pasada se dispuso a entrenar, por ahora solo hacia ejercicio físicos y control de chakra, cuando tenga más edad practicará Taijutsu y Ninjutsu como todo buen shinobi. Se concentró en correr usando a los mismos árboles como obstáculos obteniendo movimientos variados, tenía unas cuantas pesas en sus muñecas y tobillos para que los ejercicios sean más duros y prácticos obteniendo resultados más rápido, esto lo saco al recordar al "cejas pobladas" de Rock Lee.

Ya se acercaba el mediodía y se alejó bastante de donde siempre entrenaba, estaba apunto de volver pero un ruido entre la arbusto lo asustó que se puso en guardia al instante, grande fue su sorpresa al ver salir un niño azabache con ropa muy conocida para él al igual que el símbolo que vio en estas ropas. El niño se colocó de frente hacia él, levantó la vista y Naruto tuvo que contener el aire al saber quién era, ese peinado no se compara con el de nadie.

—¿Quién eres niño y que haces aquí? —su voz sonó tan infantil como la de Naruto ya que tenían la misma edad, su cara se mostraba tan seria como lo podía poner un niño de esa edad y el rubio continuaba en un tipo de shock al todavía no poder creer quién era— Oye, _Dobe_ ¿no escuchaste lo que dije?

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar ese sufijo tan característico que siempre y solo su mejor amigo le decía, dejó de reír y puso su mejor sonrisa— Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y estoy entrenado. ¿Y tú quién eres _Teme_?

El mojin que puso el niño azabache le pareció tan tierno que le era imposible que en algún momento sería un asesino sin compasión que desertó de la aldea, mató a mucha gente, intento matarlo a él, a Sakura, a Kakashi y que terminó matando a su hermano para enterarse que Itachi solo se sacrificó por el y la aldea. Jajaja si suena casi imposible pero es lo que pasó antes, pero esta vez no dejaría que pasara.

—No me llames así, Dobe, Yo soy _Sasuke Uchiha_ —dijo cruzándose de brazos para luego relajarse y preguntar— ¿Quieres ir a jugar?

 **Continuará…** **No sé mmm no me convenció mucho el final o la manera en que lo relate, creo que debí tomarme más tiempo para hacerlo. Pero bueno, como dije antes, alguien quiere que actualice más rápido y he aquí el resultado (por eso muchos escritores se tardan tanto en actualizar, para no entregar algo como esto)** **Bueno agradezco a los nuevos comentarios que aparecieron, no son tantos como quería pero algo es algo. Nos vemos la próxima!.**

 ** _Review:_**

 _ **SeresLinda** realmente me alegro que te haya gustado tanto, y por ti actualice más rápido pero la próxima tal vez tarde más. Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _ **Zafir09** Hola, gracias por tu comentario. La verdad todavía estoy pensando que hacer con Danzo, y no estoy pensando en que Naruto tenga algún maestro aparte de Kakashi y Jiraiya, creo que lo veré cuando la historia este más avanzada. Sobre la masacre mmm realmente estoy considerando mucho pero no la haré. ¿Tu que prefieres?_

 _ **Invitado** Me alegro que te gustará los capítulos, y no te preocupes por supuesto que voy a terminar con la historia, tal vez tarde más de la cuenta en algunos capítulos pero si la voy a terminar._ _Bye-by_


	4. Soluciones

**Viaje en el Tiempo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **" _Soluciones_ "**

 **.**

Naruto no cabía de felicidad, ya pasaba más de dos horas jugando con su mejor amigo a los 'ninjas', eso pensamiento siempre le hace soltar una carcajada. Tenía que seguir entrenando pero en ese momento poco le importaba, siempre quiso jugar como un niño normal y ese era el mejor momento para hacerlo, Sasuke no había podido atraparlo en ningún momento y el azabache se estaba enojado por eso. Naruto era el ninja renegado y Sasuke un policía de la aldea, lo cual le causo más risa. Aunque el rubio dijo que no entrenaría ese día, no era verdad del todo, el además de hacer sus ejercicios por correr tanto también fortalecía sus reflejos y eso era gracias a que Sasuke le lanzaba piedras, ramas o cualquier cosa que se encontraba diciendo que era un arma, al inicio muchas le dieron en la espalda pierna y brazos, gracias a Dios ninguna le dio en la cabeza. Aunque sabía que una vez despierte cierto Bijū imaginaba que sus reflejos serian tan buenos que esquivaría cosas sin saberlo después de todo Matatabi era un gato gigante ¿Verdad?. Naruto sonrió nervioso con una gota en la cabeza al imaginar cómo el Nibi se tomaría sus pensamientos sobre él. _"Tal vez sea buena idea no decirle nada… o me mata"_

De pronto algo, más bien alguien, cayo frente a ellos de manera rápida y silenciosa. Naruto rápidamente se colocó delante de Sasuke para cubrirlo de algún peligro pero se relajo un poco al ver que era un AMBU con el color de cabello algo peculiar.

—Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage-sama me ordeno llevarlo hasta su presencia de inmediato.

Naruto se volteó a ver es rostro lleno de asombro y curiosidad de Sasuke pero lamentablemente no podía decirle nada y tenía que dejarlo sin saber si se volverían a ver. El rubio se acercó al azabache y le tomo de la mano comenzando a caminar hacia los campos de entrenamiento cerca de donde se encontraban, primero dejaría al Uchiha donde pudiera ir a casa sin problema.

El pequeño Sasuke Uchiha estaba sorprendido por ver a un AMBU y que este buscará a su amigo para llevarlo con el Hokage ¿Acaso Naruto había hecho algo malo? En ese momento el azabache no sabía cómo actuar, a cada tanto pasaba la mirada entre su amigo y el ninja enmascarado que los seguí sin queja. Por otro lado, Naruto sabía que Sasuke no sabía que pasaba y eso lo estaba inquietando, el rubio podía decirle que todo estaba bien pero sabía que no le creería y como no si no todos los días un ninja de élite busca a un niño de casi 5 años para llevarlo ante el Hokage.

Una vez que llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento Naruto soltó la mano de Sasuke le dirigió la más grande y radiante sonrisa llena de inocencia.

—Me está llamando mí abuelo, jugaremos otro día Sasuke —anuncio el rubio y extendió la mano hacia el azabache— ¿Amigos?

El susodicho olvido todo lo que pasaba por la última pregunta que soltó el niño rubio, con una sonrisa feliz agarro la mano de Naruto— ¡Si!

Luego de que Naruto se despidió de su mejor amigo, se giró hacia el AMBU que no se movió en ningún momento— Ahora si llévame con el Hokage, AMBU-san.

Se había aburrido en todo lo que llevaba con los niños hasta que llegó el momento de volver a su trabajo y terminar su misión, llevar al niño con su Hokage-sama. Sin decir ninguna palabra tomo al niño de la mano y desaparecieron del lugar en una ráfaga de hojas y aparecer un la montaña de los Kages.

Naruto vio con claridad su aldea desde la cabeza de su padre, el Cuarto Hokage, estaba esperando que llegará la persona que lo llamo a ese lugar, supuso que era para decirle algo importante respecto a los conocimientos del futuro o a informar que cambio a hecho, tal vez incluso le pida ayuda.

—Naruto, tengo buenas noticias.

Se asustó, casi le da un infarto pero se sintió aliviado a lo que dijo el Sarutobi— ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! —reclamo pero se calmó para escuchar que era lo que tenía que decir— Pero dime esas buenas noticias ¿Tiene algo que ver con los Uchihas?

El Viejo Hokage tenía toda la intención de asustarlo un poco al verlo tan serio y concentrado, realmente no le gustaba saber qué ese niño que adoraba ya no estaba, tal vez físicamente si era todavía un niño pero ya perdió toda inocencia, bueno no toda pero él ya ha visto y hecho más cosas de la que hubiera deseado. Suspiro para poder decirle al chico las buenas noticias.

—Lo siento Naruto pero si, las noticias son por los Uchihas.

Así Hiruzen comenzó a contarle que utilizó su información sobre que Jiraiya estaba investigando una organización e hizo que el Sannin entregará un informe falso diciendo que pudo observar a un miembro, que este tenía una máscara y tras esa tenía el Sharingan. Le hizo describir a como era su rostro y cuando buscaron en todos los registros Uchihas no a habido nadie con sus características.

Naruto no cabía de la sorpresa, el viejo si que sabía lo que hacía, cubrió todas las posibilidades de ser descubierto. Él le había contado del aspecto que tenía Obito después de su accidente y uso esas características para descartar a cualquier Uchiha de la aldea. Escucho cuando le dijo que hizo "informar" a Ero-Sannin la posibilidad de que ese sujeto robara un Sharingan en la tercera guerra y lo uso para causar el desastre con el Kyubi hace casi 5 años atrás.

—El líder del Clan Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha ya a sido informado sobre eso y por ello se les a levantado cualquier cargo sobre ese incidente. Aunque…

Naruto lo interrumpió por qué bufó— Danzo no tardará en encontrar la forma de que vuelva la desconfianza y los vigilen nuevamente. —estaba molestó y no era por nada ese sujeto robo un ojo de Shisui atacando lo. Le daba rabia que ese sujeto siguiera como si nada después de que a causado mucho daño en su pasado pero ahora él se encargaría que ese monstruo desapareciera de su amada aldea.

Sarutobi vio la rabia pero se preocupo mucho al ver la mirada oscurecida y, muy notoria, la sed de sangre que despedía era mucha, la tristeza se impregnó en el rostro del mayor al saber que no pudo cuidar al niño como hubiera querido.

—Naruto… ¿Naruto?

El rubio no sabía lo que pasaba tenía ganas de matar, y no solo a Danzo, por alguna razón deseaba sangre de muchas personas incluso no quería perdonar a nadie que ya perdono en el pasado.

— ** _Mátalos, no se merecen perdón. Ellos, al igual que ese enmascarado causaron la guerra donde lo perdiste todo._**

— _No! Ellos merecen otra oportunidad, yo sé las di!_

— ** _Tú! Solo tú los perdonaste pero no sirvió de nada por que ellos murieron de igual forma!_**

— _Tienes razón, Zabuza, Nagato y Obito murieron de igual forma e incluso Itachi._

— ** _Matarlos ahora solo mejorarán las cosas… vamos, mátalos a todos._**

Naruto estaba por hacer caso a la voz pero se despertó al oír como lo llamaban y se dio cuenta que esa voz era la del maldito mapache psicópata— _¡Maldita sea Shukaku! ¿¡Acaso esto era lo que hacías con Gaara!? ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!_

— ** _Jajaja al menos con él si funcionaba, nos veremos en otro momento quiero seguir durmiendo._**

Naruto lo maldecía por tratar de controlarlo de esa manera, cuando pueda se vengaría. Pero ahora tenía que calmar al viejo que tenía más preocupación de la que debería.

—¡Naruto reacciona!

—¡Ay, no tienes que gritar! —retrocedió colocando sus manos tras la nuca y sonrió como siempre— No tienes que preocuparte, solo estaba hablando con el molestó del Ichibi.

El viejo Sarutobi suspiró aliviado, pero no lo dejo tranquilo el saber que uno de los bijūs más inestables esté en Naruto, aunque claro que diferencia habría si de igual modo tiene a 8 más dentro.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos por unos platos de ramen, Naruto? —pudo apreciar como sus ojos brillaron como estrellas y afirmó fuertemente con la cabeza— Bien, vamos entonces. En el camino te contaré que cosas cambie en la aldea.

Naruto llegó a su casa algo cansado después de pasar todo el día con su abuelo entrenando un poco cuando salieron de Ichiraku Ramen. Acostado en la cama recordó todo lo que le dijo su abuelo.

" _—La academia, fue una de las cosas que más tuve que cambiar, ahora es más estricta y disciplinada. Los tiempos que vienen necesitan de los mejores Shinobi, pensamos que con la poca paz que teníamos no era necesario pedir demasiado a los niños pero si la guerra se acerca deberemos estar preparado y no perder a nadie para que la voluntad de fuego se mantenga"_

Le parece la mejor de las ideas que hayan cambiado las políticas en la academia, le dijo que ahora enseñarán más cosas como el caminar por los árboles y lo básico para ninjutsu médico, además de hacerles saber cuál era su afinidad elemental les harían practicar algunos jutsus de sus elementos secundarios en el último año de academia. Tal vez muchos no puedan pasar los exámenes pero es mejor que estén preparados para todo. Con eso en mente se durmió.

 ** _VeeT_**

Dos semanas. Dos semanas y todavía no podía encontrar a Sasuke por ningún lado, obvio trato de ir al que era el distrito Uchiha pero nunca lo dejaban entrar diciendo que no lo tenía permitido o que fuera a jugar a otro lado, y le molestaba mucho el saber que por su estado de niño no lo dejaban entrar a casi ningún lado. Otra cosa que noto en esas semanas fue que la gente lo tenía más en cuenta que antes pero no de la mejor manera, las miradas se hacían mas frías y hostiles hacia él, lo cual lo preocupaba pensando que alguien trate de dañarlo en cualquier momento. También en los parques los niños son más crueles y no lo dejaban jugar, antes él podía jugar de vez en cuando pero ahora ya no tenía a nadie para hacerlo. Por otro lado, pudo notar que algunos Uchihas civiles se mudaron para dentro de la aldea y alguno civiles se fueron para el distrito Uchiha, eso era algo por lo que celebrar.

Ahora estaba en esa hamaca que tanto recuerdos triste le traía, no hacía mucho se cruzo con un joven Iruka pero el solo le dijo 'demonio' y se fue sin más, ahí recordó que el que fue como un padre para él lo odiaba. Y por eso ahora estaba soltando una que otra lagrima por saber que estaba solo, tenía a su abuelo pero no era lo mismo.

El rubio caminaba hacia su apartamento al ver que la noche se acercaba. No tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de ir por Ramen lo alegraba, de sentía deprimido ya que hasta ahora no encontró a nadie de sus amigos, no sabe dónde estaba Sakura, Shikamaru o Hinata. Intento pasar por la casa de cada uno de ellos pero de los que tienen sus clanes no lo dejaron ni respirar cerca, jamás imaginó que los Nara fueran algo agresivos y estrictos pero eso sí, ese trato no le sorprendió de los Hyuuga. Cuando fue a ver la casa de Sakura se dio cuánta que nadie estaba dentro y aunque hubiera querido, no espero que alguien apareciera ya que pensó que le traería problemas a la familia de ella al quedarse.

— ** _Chico tenemos un problema…_**

Se detuvo en la entrada de su departamento al escuchar eso, no se dio cuando llegó al lugar pero ahora tenía que entrar para hablar con más calma.

— _¿Qué sucede Shukaku? Se supone que no despertarás tan pronto._

— ** _Ese es el problema mocoso, parece que no puedo recuperar todo mí chakra_**.

— _¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Cuánto chakra tienes ahora?_

— ** _Creo que el Jutsu que usamos no nos permite tener la misma energía que antes. Ahora tengo menos que la mitad de mí chakra como el Ichibi que soy._**

Naruto no tenía que responderle, al parecer los bijūs dentro de él no serán tan poderosos como siempre por el Jutsu que utilizaron para traerlo pero él no sabía nada del Jutsu tal vez Kurama sepa algo de eso, se detuvo en ese momento.

— _Shukaku…_

— ** _¿Qué quieres mocoso?_**

— _Todos los demás tendrán ese problema ¿Cierto? ¿Eso incluye a Kurama?_

Shukaku soltó una carcajada ante el cuestionamiento de su nuevo contenedor— ** _"Gaara era inocente pero no un idiota, este niño no solo es inocente sino que es un tonto sin remedio"_** — ** _No niño, ese zorro apestoso no tendrá ese problema ya que tú eres su contenedor y así como tomaste el lugar de el Naruto de este tiempo el hará lo mismo con el otro zorro._**

El de oji-azul soltó un suspiro de alivio aunque salto del susto al ver que alguien apareció de la nada en su ventana, agitado se levantó sin quitarle la mirada al AMBU que apareció aunque se relajo un poco al verle el color de cabello, nadie más en la aldea lo posee.

—Uzumaki Naruto, lo ha mandado a llamar el Hokage-sama —fue lo que dijo entrando al departamento— Ahora mismo.

La verdad no sabía que querría el viejo Hokage en ese momento pero sentía que no debía ser nada bueno si no espero a que al menos fuera al día siguiente, en ese momento era de noche y ya tenía que dormir, así que si lo llama en ese preciso momento debe de ser urgente. Así que dudando asintió en afirmación ante la petición, alzó su mano para que pudiera llevarlo ante el Hokage.

Mirando la aldea desde la ventana de su oficina se encontraba fumando un pipa el Tercer Hokage, su mirada se notaba cansada y sus gestos eran tristes y preocupados haciendo que los años se marcarán en su rostro. Respiro hondo para luego dejar salir todo el humo de su boca, hubiera querido que las cosas fueran de otra manera pero al parecer los Uchiha seguían con su idea de revolución, el Golpe de Estado que querían hacer seguía en pie. Pensó que al saber que eran libre de toda sospecha sobre el atentado del demonio zorro ellos dejarían de lado la idea de causar una guerra dentro de la aldea pero no pasó nada de eso, los Uchihas que ya no querían saber nada de la revolución fueron expulsados del Clan por eso se cambiaron dentro de la aldea, si bien algunos civiles se mudaron dentro del distrito Uchiha solo fue para una falsa creencia de que ellos ya no tenían ningún rencor hacia la aldea. Ahora la única opción de que esto se detenga es que Naruto deje que vean sus recuerdos sobre lo que pasó en esa noche trágica donde solo dos Uchihas quedaron vivos.

Se dio vuelta al sentir a dos personas— Me alegro que vinieran tan rápido, pasen por favor —sonrío hacia el pequeño rubio que estaba serio— Naruto —después posó su vista en el AMBU que estaba arrodillado e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se levantará— Shisui Uchiha.

El susodicho se sacó la máscara para que vieran su rostro mostraba ligera sorpresa al tener que revelar su identidad ante el pequeño niño, además no sabía que hacia el rubio ahí si tenían que hablar sobre el tema de la Revolución de su Clan. Naruto, en cambio, supo que si lo llamaba a esa hora y que alguien como Shisui estaba en ese mismo momento y lugar significaba que no debería actuar como niño, sino como el adulto que era.

—Antes de empezar Shisui, debes de saber que Naruto está aquí ya que él es de vital importancia para solucionar la Guerra civil que todavía planean los Uchihas.

El poseedor del Sharingan estaba asombrado por lo dicho pero aunque quisiera cuestionar no podía hacerlo al ser su Hokage quien tenía la solución al problema. Por otro lado Naruto frunció el ceño y puso cara de confusión al no saber por qué no había acabado ese tema, había pensado que ya estaba solucionado.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso Abuelo? ¿Acaso las "pruebas" de Ero-Sannin no fue suficiente para que los Uchihas quedarán limpios?

Shisui miro algo impactado al menor por hablar de un tema que no era público y que solo lo sabían los del alto mando, observó con más cuidado al rubio solo para ver qué su postura era rígida y su mirada sería ante el tema. Pero el Uchiha de detuvo en la mirada del niño, esos ojos le pertenecían a una persona que ha visto y vivido muchas cosas pero eso era imposible, él era tan solo un niño de menos de 5 años.

El Sarutobi vio al pobre Shisui intentando saber qué es lo que pasaba con Naruto, sabía que le diría que ese de ahí no era un niño, al menos no físicamente, y así como lo predijo el Uchiha hablo.

—Disculpe Hokage-sama, ¿Cuánto sabe el "niño" aquí presente? ¿Y de qué manera podría ayudarnos?

Naruto sonrió con algo de superioridad hacia al el muchacho al lado de él, se sentía tan bien el saberse más listo que uno de los prodigios Uchihas, aunque sabía que Shisui nunca recibió ni quiso ese título. Pero ahora tenía que saber que pasaba, ya sabía que tenía que decirle de donde, o más bien de cuando, venía él.

—Yo también quiero saber en qué voy a poder ayudar, sabes que en el estado en el que me encuentro no voy a poder hacer mucho.

El Hokage les sonrió a los dos— No te preocupes Shisui, el fue quien me dijo lo suficiente para que le ordenará a Jiraiya mandar un reporte "falso" con la idea de quitar el incidente del Kyubi sobre los Uchihas.

El Uchiha se tenso en su lugar y vio con desilusión en su mirada al Hokage— Eso quiere decir que todavía somos culpados por ese hecho.

Naruto lo miro confundido por la respuesta que le dio al Sarutobi pero luego río al saber que Shisui no sabía que no era verdaderamente falso el reporte, así que le explicó antes de que lo matara por reírse en su cara— No, no es falso el contenido, todo lo que vino en el reporte es cierto pero solo que Ero-Sannin lo cree falso por no saber nada de lo que escribió pero solo yo y el Hokage sabemos que es verdadero.

La verdad eso no le dejo tranquilo para nada al poseedor del Sharingan pero al menos sabía que el incidente no lo ocasionaron ellos.

—Naruto tiene razón, no tienes nada de que preocuparte Shisui los Uchihas ya no tienen sobre ellos una culpa que no les pertenece —trato de apaciguarlo pero ahora tenía que tratar con el tema principal— Naruto te hice llamar por qué tengo una idea de cómo hacer que Fugaku deje de lado el golpe de estado.

Naruto se puso nervioso ante la mirada tan seria del Hokage, sabía que lo que fuera qué tenía que hacer le costaría mucho de lo que tal vez esté dispuesto, en cambio Shisui estaba preparado para la peor de las soluciones ante la amenaza de guerra que presentaban los ideales del clan, de su clan.

—Tendrás que mostrarle a Fugaku tus recuerdos de lo que pasó esa noche para-

—Me niego.

Naruto no dudó en soltar esa respuesta ante tan descabellada idea para evitar el problema. La respuesta que le dio Naruto no solo le sorprendió sino que lo hizo enojar Hiruzen un poco, sabía que el rubio tendría problemas sobre dejarlos ver sus recuerdos pero que se negara sin siquiera saber todo el plan lo enojaba, no tenían tiempo que perder. Shisui por otro lado estaba algo confundido y se sentía fuera de lugar, a pesar de ser parte del problema lo dejaban de lado, además de que le enojo que el rubio se negara a ayudar con el asunto.

—Naruto déjame explicar por que.- pero el viejo Sarutobi fue interrumpido de nuevo.

Naruto se levantó de donde estaba sentado— No me expliques nada Viejo, yo no mostraré mis recuerdos a ese hombre, ¿Sabes lo que podría hacer con todo eso? ¿Sabes lo que podría hacerle a Itachi?

Shisui se paró con los ojos rojos, dando a entender que tenía el Sharingan encendido, y es que al escuchar el nombre de su pequeño amigo lo descolocó y más el saber que estaría en peligro.— Habla niño ¿Qué le sucederá a Itachi? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

—Pues él tiene mucho que ver —Naruto estaba furioso por eso soltó información sobre el tema de la masacre a Shisui— Ya que él, Itachi Uchiha, será responsable de la Masacre Uchiha dentro de tres años. —el oji azul dejo de ver al impactado Uchiha para enfrentar de nuevo al Hokage— ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría hacerle ese maldito al enterarse de eso? Lo mataría sin dudar. Si no le importó que Itachi, su hijo, cargará con la culpa de matar a toda su familia, no le importó que dejara a Sasuke huérfano en esta aldea, si no le importó que se convirtiera en renegado siendo él el más fiel a esta aldea, no le importo saber que sufriría como nadie, dime Viejo ¿Acaso crees que le importe su vida? —Naruto acabo viendo al muy culpable Hokage.

Shisui no creía lo que escuchaba, sabía que su pequeño amigo era un prodigio y que sería muy fuerte pero jamás creyó saber que dentro de poco seria responsable de la extinción de todo el clan, por ello si todo lo que el rubio decía era verdad no podían dejar que Fugaku se enterará de eso.

Hiruzen se encontraba realmente sorprendido, no había pensado en esa parte, aunque Naruto le había contado lo que paso el jamás pensó que el líder del clan Uchiha sea capaz de matar a su hijo pero pensándolo bien lo que decía Naruto era verdad. Fugaku no paro hasta que tomaron una medida drástica contra ellos y eso fue que los mataran, que Itachi los matara a todos en su clan, su familia. El tercero todavía se preguntaba como fue que llegaron a esa solución, como fue que dejo que solamente Itachi cargara con toda esa culpa teniendo solo 14 años por cumplir.

—Naruto tiene razón. No sabemos hasta que punto puede llegar Fugaku para que el Golpe de Estado se lleve a cavo. Tal vez mostrarle eso no sea la mejor opción.

Naruto respiro profundamente un par de veces para poder pensar mas adecuadamente, esta no era una situación donde se pueda dejar dominar por sus emociones, necesitaba pensar claramente. Mostrarle lo que ocurriría con su clan no puede ser la mejor opción pero sigue siendo una de pocas que puedan pensar en ese momento. Naruto miro a Shisui que parecía algo confundido con todo siguió hacia el Hokage quien no podía creer lo que casi causaba, pero en ese momento a Naruto se le prendió el foco. Si lo que Itachi le mostro en sus recuerdos es verdad podía hacer que las cosas no salgan del todo mal.

—Tengo una idea temporal.

Los dos mayores lo vieron uno con esperanzas y el otro con seriedad. Naruto les dijo que su idea era que Shisui se gane la confianza de Fugaku a tal punto que le diga cuando planean atacar la aldea, si las cosas son antes de que termine el año le dijera que esperara hasta que Itachi creciera lo suficiente ya que él al ser un prodigio y con mas experiencia seria muy necesario para atacar. También en ese tiempo que el Hokage dijera que pensaba que si Itachi continuaba con esa fuerza y mentalidad seria digno sucesor para ser Hokage, Naruto piensa que como los Uchihas quieren el poder seria muy conveniente que Itachi sea Hokage de manera limpia así ellos desde las sombras podrían controlarlo.

—Si eso no los detiene lo suficiente… mostrare mis recuerdos —termino por decir Naruto algo dudoso— Por otro lado, tendré que mostrártelos ahora Shisui, no solo por qué tu vida está en riesgo sino por qué se que tu serás la persona que me ayudara a buscar a alguien.

Naruto mostró una sonrisa que ocultaba muchas cosas, Shisui no estaba seguro pero confiaría en el pequeño que tenía en frente.

 **Hola! Sé que pasó demasiado tiempo pero estaba sumamente preocupada con mis notas en varias materias, pero esto fue todo lo que logré escribiendo en septiembre, se que es corto pero es suficiente.** **Me disculpó por no contestar a los Review pero uno me llamó la atención y la respuesta es " _No, lamentablemente no voy a ser una pareja entre Naruto y Sasuke_ "** **No siento la capacidad para hacer eso y no es porque me desagrade, Dios sabe que es verdad, pero nunca hice una historia con el género Yaoi y no comenzaré con esta historia.** **Bueno creo que eso es todo. Nos veremos en un mes!** **Bye-by**


	5. Únicos

Hola de nuevo!

 **Antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo por un Review que me llegó, se que el padre de Sasuke nunca mataría a Itachi pero eso Naruto no lo sabe, lo que él sabe es que Fugaku nunca se detuvo hasta que llegó la masacre de su clan.**

Ahora sí, comencemos con este capítulo…

 **Viaje en el Tiempo**

 **Capítulo 5**

 ** _" Únicos"_**

Desde la noche en que le mostró a Shisui sus recuerdos y algunos que le pasó Itachi, tenía más acceso a estar con Sasuke. Ya han pasado algunos días y vio o hablo con la mayoría de los novatos, Shikamaru y Chouji fueron los primeros que encontró por casualidad cuando iba al parque, ahí hablo y jugó con ellos por primera vez bajo la atenta mirada de las madres de cada uno. A Ino la encontró saliendo de la florería de su familia junto con Sakura, quien parecía demasiado tímida con todo y el no la recordaba así. A Hinata y Neji los vio de espaldas por pura suerte con dos hombre idénticos, quienes supuso eran sus padres, caminar hacia los recintos Hyuuga. A los que todavía no pudo localizar fueron a Shino y Kiba, sabía que a Shino tal vez y no lo vea hasta que entre en la academia pero creyó que Kiba sería más fácil pero está desaparecido. Algo que realmente le sorprendió fue ver salir a Lee de un orfanato junto con Tenten, jamás supo cómo fue la infancia de ellos pero el verlos salir de un orfanato lo hizo pensar en muchas cosas al respecto.

Esos días fueron demasiados tranquilos, por suerte sus entrenamientos y el jugar con Sasuke lo entretuvo bastante, pero todavía le preocupaba Shisui por todo lo que vio en su mente, no es que él pueda mostrarle toda su vida o algo así, Shisui se metió en su cabeza pero no pudo ver más allá de lo relacionado con los Uchiha. Todo iba muy tranquilo hasta que entre correteos de niños, Sasuke se cayó…

En ese mismo momento se encontraba bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi Uchiha, quien apareció de la nada en cuanto Sasuke se cayó por accidente mientras jugaban en el bosque detrás de los campos de entrenamiento. Desde que llegó a ese tiempo era la primera vez que veía a Itachi y la verdad estaba sudando al tenerlo frente a él mientras le enviaba una mirada de "lastimaste a mí hermanito", se estaba preocupando seriamente de salir herido en algún momento.

— ** _Jajaja había escuchado por parte de Kurama que este mocoso Uchiha trataba como cristal al idiota renegado cuando eran pequeños pero esto es ridículo jajaja seguro y piensa que provocaste la caída jajaja._**

La risa maniática junto con los comentarios del Ichibi no le dieron tranquilidad y más al saber la probabilidad de ser acusado del incidente de Sasuke le preocupo hasta el Punto que levantó las manos y las sacudió como tratando de decir que era inocente.

Shisui observaba todo desde un lugar entre los árboles, realmente le parecía gracioso que Naruto se comportará de esa manera al tener la mirada 'amenazante' de Itachi sobre su persona, todavía no podía creer que a pesar de haber vivido cosas peores se asustara con la protectora forma que Itachi tenía con Sasuke. Miro a este último que observaba a su hermano mayor con sorpresa y admiración, sabía que si no lograba parar los planes del Clan toda esa inocencia que tenía el pequeño se perdería solo para pasar a tener unos ojos podridos por tanto odio, venganza y muerte. Itachi no supo proteger eso que el tanto quería que perdurará en su hermanito, no tomo las decisiones correctas a la hora de actuar aunque tampoco puede decir lo mismo de su yo futuro, si no se hubiera confiado tanto con Danzo habría huido o luchado antes de que le quitarán sus ojos, hubiera ayudado a Itachi para que no cargará con tanta culpa.

Observó cómo Naruto sonreía y se rascaba la mejilla nervioso al presentarse como amigo de Sasuke, claramente Itachi no contesto y siguió observando al rubio como quien mira un mapa de guerra, calculando posibles movimientos o estrategias del enemigo.

Por otro lado Naruto ya no podía soportar tanta presión, se había presentado pero Itachi no hizo ni el menor intento de responderle o moverse, ya estaba pensando que estaba congelado en esa posición. Pero parece que los dioses escucharon sus plegarias al oír a Sasuke llamado a su hermano, quién se dio vuelta de inmediato para saber que quería el menor.

—Nii-san ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu misión?

Itachi sonrió un poco para responder— Salí a buscarte apenas termine la misión así podamos pasar más tiempo juntos, Sasuke.

Naruto observó una faceta que nunca creyó ver en su vida, Sasuke siendo un niño normal, aún le parecía extraño la inocencia que el pequeño Uchiha cargaba en todas sus acciones y en todas sus palabras, aunque era obvio al tratarse de un niño pero no quitaba el hecho que cuando lo vio solo había dolor y soledad en esos ojos negros. Itachi también parecía tener inocencia pero una muy poca, tal vez vivió cosas no muy agradables para un pequeño Gennin. Shisui por otro lado perdió toda inocencia en cuanto entro a AMBU pero que fue lo que lo llevo a tomar tal decisión, esa era la verdadera pregunta.

—Sasuke ¿Él es tu hermano?

Ahora era tiempo de jugar al niño inocente, se dijo mentalmente Naruto con algo de hartazgo. Por el contrario a Sasuke se le iluminó el rostro y se paró delante de Itachi como quien presenta un espectáculo.

—Si es mí Nii-san! Él es Itachi Uchiha, el mejor ninja de mí Clan!

La risa que salió de entre los árboles sorprendió a Sasuke y, disimuladamente, a Itachi pero a Naruto no, el sabía que Shisui estaba ahí desde que salió a jugar con Sasuke.

—Pues estás equivocado pequeño Sasuke, yo soy el más poderoso ninja del Clan, tu hermano nunca a podido ganarme ni una sola vez.

La burla y arrogancia venía con cada palabra que soltó el Uchiha mayor, haciendo que el pequeño Sasuke hiciera un puchero demasiado tierno, según Itachi, mientras frunció el ceño logrando que Shisui riera otra vez. El mayor camino hasta quedar al lado de Itachi y coloco su mano en la cabeza de este.

—Sigues tan protector como siempre, tranquilo que yo lo cuidaba.

—Shisui…

—Hablamos más tarde Itachi ahora dejemos que los niños sigan jugando.

Las miradas que los dos más grandes se mandaron dijeron muchas cosas de las cuales Naruto no supo descifrar, sabía que Shisui no diría nada por que le había advertido que no lo hiciera pero también sabía que Itachi ya sospechaba algo sobre él.

La tarde paso muy rápido para los pequeños y había llegado el momento de irse a sus hogares. Naruto se despidió de los Uchiha e intercambio una mirada rápida con Shisui.

Naruto camino a paso tranquilo hacia su hogar, ignorando las miradas frías y llenas de resentimiento de los aldeanos que aún caminaban por las calles, en cuanto llegó miro desde su puerta como el atardecer teñía el cielo de Rojo, y ese color le trajo el recuerdo de cierta persona.

Entro en su departamento y comió tranquilo sin dejar de pensar en lo que debía hacer primero. Una vez se acostó en su cama cerró los ojos para ponerse a dormir pero antes decidió que haría desde mañana.

— _Tenemos que encontrar a Gaara._

 ** _._**

 ** _VeeT_**

—¿¡Por qué no me dejas ir!?

La queja que salió del rubio no perturbó a la persona que tenía enfrente. Naruto no entendía por qué no lo dejaban salir, desde que despertó esa mañana solo tenía un solo objetivo claro, ir a Suna para buscar a Gaara, creyó que el Hokage lo dejaría ir sin ninguna queja pero se encuentran con que no podía permitir eso.

—No puedes salir de la aldea Naruto, solo eres un niño que no llega ni a los 5 años, además eres el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y es imposible que salgas de esta aldea amenos que seas un ninja.

Hiruzen observaba tranquilo mientras calaba otro poco de su pipa como la cara del rubio de deformada en una mueca de disgusto y furia, al parecer todavía no aceptaba que siendo un niño físicamente impedía hacer muchas cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado, sabía perfectamente que podía hacerlo salir si dejaba que Shisui lo acompañará, fue una idea que Naruto le dio, pero no sé arriesgaría a que ninjas de otras aldeas los intercepten y los ataquen por sorpresa. Así que era mejor negarle la salida.

—Tendrás que esperar algunos años para ir a Suna por ahora eso es imposible.

El coraje que tenía el rubio era muy notoria para todo aquel que se le cruzaba en el camino desde que salió de la oficina del Hokage, algunos aldeanos pensaron que su líder por fin lo puso en su lugar, otros que el niño era un malcriado y unos pocos se dijeron que no debían acercarse ni por accidente al pequeño.

Naruto llegó al campo de entrenamiento número 7, y se sentó encima del tronco donde una vez fue atado. El rubio entre balbuceos maldijo su cuerpo, su edad, al Hokage, a Kurama y a muchos más por no poder salir de la aldea.

Dentro del rubio el Shukaku miraba divertido como su nuevo contenedor maldecía a todos por algo que el podía solucionar sin tener que salir de la aldea, sería bueno decirle que tenía la respuesta pero quería divertirse más y eso solo lo lograría dejando que el rubio pensará en mil maneras de escapar de esta aldea.

La mañana y la tarde paso muy rápido para nuestro viajero del tiempo, desde que dejó de quejarse se mantuvo haciendo sus entrenamientos diarios y pensando en maneras de salir de la aldea incluso creyó escuchar al Shukaku reírse por varias de ellas pero no le tomo importancia. En ese momento se encontraba pateando un tronco lo más fuerte que podía con el kilo extra que coloco en sus pesas, antes llevaba solo 1 kilos en sus muñequeras y tobilleras haciendo un total de 6 kilos, ahora llevaba 8 kilos. Decidió no aumentar más hasta que llegara a los 8 años ya que no sabía de qué manera afectaría a su crecimiento. Ya agotado de todo camino hacia su departamento para poder comer y bañarse antes de dormir.

— ** _Oye niño, yo puedo darte la solución a tu problema_** —hablo Shukaku apenas Naruto se acostó en su cama— **_Y no sería necesario irnos de esta aldea._**

El rubio se sorprendió que el Bijū le hablara y se sorprendió un poco al escuchar sus palabras pero lo pensó un momento antes de aceptar cualquier trato de ese mapache psicópata. Cerró los ojos y entro a su mente donde descansa el Ichibi.

— _¿En serio sabes cómo ir con Gaara sin salir de la aldea? ¿O acaso solo te quieres burlar de mí?_

La cara de desconfianza que le daba Naruto solo divertía más al de una cola, cuando se enterará de la solución seguro y se volvería loco por no pensarlo antes, pero eso es lo que esperaba.

— ** _Claro mocoso, acaso crees que hablo de más, y aunque la idea de burlarme es tentadora, quiero hablar conmigo mismo._**

El rubio no se fiaba mucho de las palabras del Bijū pero lo escucharía.

— _Esta bien, solo dime qué hay que hacer._

La risa extraña del ichibi le causo mala espina aunque lo ignoro por el momento, se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que el Shukaku miraba al frente con mucho entretenimiento. Naruto no sabía por qué se quedó así pero cuando sintió como sus pies ya no tocaban un piso miro al suelo con sorpresa al ver arena del desierto y se asustó mucho al recibir un fuerte golpe de viento que lo mando cerca del Shukaku, este lo cubrió con su cola de manera de escudo pero antes de poder preguntar algo escucho un rugido muy conocido.

— ** _¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Por qué tienes mí apariencia bastardo?!_**

Naruto se dio vuelta y ver a otro Shukaku pero no pudo por la cola, solo podía escuchar como era mas agresivo y maniático, en cambio el suyo era un poco más relajado. Miro con asombro, cuando fue que su mapache psicópata hizo aparecer de la nada al ichibi de ese tiempo.

Click.

En su cabeza apareció el momento donde peleaba junto a su padre y kurama junto con su otra mitad hablaron en el mismo espacio mental. Se golpeó la cabeza diciéndole estupido, se removió tanto que llamó la atención de los bijūs.

— ** _¿Por que escondes a ese mocoso? ¿Quién es? Eso no me importa_** —su mirada volvió hacia el Shukaku que no paraba de reir— **_¡Tu eres el bastardo que me ha estado robando chakra ¿Cierto?!_** —solo recibió más risas como respuesta haciéndolo enojar— **_¡Van a morir!_**

Antes de que todo se saliera de control el rubio reaccionó para poder hablar.

— _¡Esperen! No vallan a pelear_ —las miradas de los ichibi cayó sobre él pero Naruto se dirigió al de ese tiempo— _¿Tú Jinchuriki es Gaara verdad? ¿Puedes traerlo aquí?_

— ** _¿Por qué debería escuchar a una basura humana como tú?_**

El rubio lo pensó un momento hasta que su Shukaku hablo con claro sarcasmo hacia el otro— **_Claro, ¿Por qué deberías escuchar a una basura humana? Supongo que las basuras de Suna siempre quieren hablar contigo. Aunque son las mismas basuras que te pusieron de nuevo en otro contenedor._**

Los gruñidos del otro no se hicieron de esperar así que el de ojos azules intervino.

— _Basta Shukaku ¿No ves que trato que todo salga bien._

— ** _¿¡Sabe nuestro nombre!? ¿¡Le dijiste nuestro nombre!?_**

Las preguntas del Shukaku del pasado llamaron la atención a los otros dos por su voz llena de sorpresa. Naruto trato de hablar y decir el por qué de eso pero se le adelantaron.

— ** _Este chico es rencarnación del ingenuo Ashura, también es sucesor de Padre._**

La sorpresa con la que el ichibi vio a Naruto por enterarse de eso fue demasiado notoria para los otros dos. Naruto solo se rasco la nuca con una mano y miro hacia otro lado esperando que el Ichi-Pasado terminara de examinarlo.

— ** _¿Es una broma cierto? ¡¿Cómo diablos un mocoso como este puede ser sucesor del nuestro padre?!_**

— ** _No miento, ¿Por qué me engañaría yo mismo?_**

La tranquilidad de su Shukaku todavía impresionaba a Naruto, el otro parecía siempre eufórico y gritaba violentamente, la diferencia era enorme. Pero por mucho que le gustará tenerlos a los dos (notase el sarcasmo) era muy importante hablar con Gaara.

— _¡Por favor Shukaku! ¿Puedes traer a Gaara?_ —interrumpió Naruto a los dos ichibi.

El rubio observó al Ichi-Pasado cerrar los ojos un momento para luego mirar que unos metros alejados de ellos se formaba una pequeño remolino de arena, de a poco se podía distinguir una cabellera roja y unos muy asustados ojos verde-agua. Naruto se acercó lo más despacio posible para evitar que el pequeño pelirrojo saliera huyendo.

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? Quiero ir con mí Tío Yashamaru..._

— _¡Hola, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha! ¿Tú cómo te llamas?_

El pequeño Gaara tenía miedo, mucho miedo pero era la primera vez que un niño se acercaba a hablarle, no sabía donde estaba sin embargo no se sentía en peligro y aunque lo estuviera su arena lo protegería de cualquier cosa.

— _Soy Subaku no Gaara de Suna._

Los bijūs estaban viendo la interacción de sus contenedores, claro que el ichibi del pasado se estaba controlando para no decir algo que asustara a su contenedor y arruinara el plan del sucesor de su Padre.

— ** _"Sabes que no puedes matarlo"_**

Su vista se posó en la mirada que le dedicaba el Shukaku del futuro, nunca le gustó esa forma de comunicación mental.

— ** _"¡No lo mataré, maldito! Pero… El muchacho no se enojara si mato a mí próximo Jinchuriki"_**

La risa de ambos Shukaku se volvió un poco siniestra y se miraron con complicidad.

— ** _"Esperaras a que Gaara muera con el tiempo para así no tener ningún problema, es un buen plan"_**

Chocaron sus colas celebrando algo que en un par de décadas pasará, claro que para cuando eso pase los dos se funcionarán en uno.

— _¡Shukaku!_ —el grito del rubio hizo que ambos bijūs lo miraran— _¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Llevo gritándoles desde hace rato._

El Shukaku del futuro se adelantó a contestar— **_Solo di que quieres mocoso._**

El puchero que puso Naruto hizo reír al Ichibi del pasado— _Como sea, solo quería que Gaara te conociera, Shukaku agresivo._

La risa estridente del bijū del futuro asustó a Gaara, haciendo que tomará del brazo a Naruto que no parecía temerle a esos seres enormes. Después de varios gritos de Naruto para que se callara y dejara de ser escandaloso por fin las cosas se pusieron tranquilas.

— ** _¡Yo no quiero que mí carcelero sea un cobarde, así que deja de esconderte detrás del estúpido rubio!_**

El grito de queja de Naruto no se hizo esperar pero se movió un poco para dejar pasar a Gaara. El pequeño pelirrojo se puso a la par de Naruto y levantó su vista al ser que tenía enfrente.

— _Mucho gusto en conocerlo Shukaku-sama._

— ** _Mmm me agrada el mocoso._**

— ** _Tienes suerte, que tú Jinchuriki te respete._**

Hablando del rey de roma— _Jajaja Gaara no es necesario, solo dile mapache psicópata._

El gruñido de ambos Shukaku asustó a Gaara e hizo que Naruto sudará frío.

— _O llámalo como tú quieras._

Gaara sonrió muy feliz, no sólo ya sabía por qué los niños y la gente de su aldea se alejaban de él, sino que pudo conocer a alguien igual a él, pero al parecer hay siete más como ellos y eso le alegraba, tendría muchos amigos. Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos, por fin tenía un amigo aparte de sus hermanos.

Naruto se dio vuelta para ver a Gaara y despedirse.

— _Escucha Gaara solo llámame cuando estés triste. Y recuerda nosotros somos…_

Los dos se dieron las mano y dijeron al mismo tiempo— _Únicos._

La sonrisa que solo Naruto sabe dar lleno de felicidad a Gaara, su tío estaría tan orgullo de él al saber que hizo un amigo por fin.

— _Fue un placer conocerte Naruto._

Después de despedirse Los dos Shukaku se miraron un momento antes de desconectarse entre ellos, Naruto vio como Gaara y su ichibi desaparecían. Jinchuriki y bijū se quedaron solos, el rubio se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente pero ante todo lo que Shukaku esperaba solo recibió una sonrisa de parte de Naruto.

— _Gracias Shukaku, me ayudaste mucho._

— ** _Ni lo menciones mocoso, y lo digo en serio ni se te ocurra mencionarlo a mis hermanos por qué te enterrarse en arena._**

La risa del rubio fue una verdadera desde que llegó a ese tiempo no tenía el placer de sentirse feliz verdaderamente. Naruto cerró los ojos al tiempo que se despedía del ichibi, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo de su departamento. Bostezo cansado de todo lo que pasó ese día, un buen descanso sería agradable para su pequeño cuerpo, mañana tendría que entrenar más en su resistencia y elasticidad, después cuando estuviera a mitad de terminar la academia empezaría con Taijutsu y Ninjutsu.

—Mañana será un nuevo día.

Bueno eso sería todo el capítulo. Y ya verán que el próximo capítulo estará más rápido, por cierto no podré subir nada en el mes de febrero, comenzaré la universidad este año así que estaré muy pero muy ocupada.


	6. Nunca

**Hola! Ya ven les dije que estaría muy rápido.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Viaje en el Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **" _Nunca_ "**

 **.**

Naruto, el rubio de ojos azules y de sonrisa brillante cual sol, como príncipe de cuentos, no la estaba pasando para nada bien en ese momento. Si bien la desconfianza entre la aldea y los Uchiha se había apagado, aunque estos últimos no eran muchos los que perdonaron a la aldea, también había hablado con Gaara y había establecido una linda amistad con él. Lo que realmente lo tenía triste y asustado era la gente de la aldea, por alguna razón eran más agresivos con él. En ese momento se encontraba algo agitado por correr por su vida, solo se salvó por qué entró al bosque de la muerte y ningún aldeano o ninja lo persiguieron hasta ese lugar, realmente agradeció por eso. Ya había pasado un mes desde que hablo con Gaara, realmente pensó que las cosas saldrían muy bien pero no fue el caso con la aldea, ellos ya no se contenían como hace unos días, siempre fue una que otra piedra de parte de los adulto o unas emboscadas en los parques por parte de los niños, realmente estaba asustado y, aunque su mentalidad era la de un joven de 17 años, su cuerpo junto con el control de sus emociones era la de un niño de unos muy pronto 5 años. Corrió unos minutos más por el bosque hasta que se detuvo a descansar en un árbol, se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas colocando su cabeza sobre estas, dejo salir las lágrimas por el dolor que ataba pasando, nunca espero que su aldea pudiera hacerle algo como esto, sacó todo su dolor con lágrimas junto con unos cuantos gritos, se sentía totalmente devastado por el momento que acaba de vivir. Luego de una hora de llanto seco sus lágrimas y vio que ya era hora de almorzar, pero no quería volver a la aldea por si volvía a pasar lo mismo de antes así que se adentro más al bosque en busca de comida, tal vez sea mejor cazar animales para comer carne y comer algunas frutas.

Naruto se había entretenido entrenando después de tardar más de una hora intentando atrapar un escurridizo conejo salvaje, sus ojos miraron entre los árboles como el cielo se tornaba anaranjado, suspiro sabiendo que era hora de volver a casa. Las calles de Konoha estaban menos transitadas en ese momento y agradeció a los cielos por eso, no quería volver a ser perseguido, pensó en su entrenamiento y en cuan ágil se había hecho, era muy fuerte y podía ir saltando y colgarse por las ramas, ya era momento de controlar su chakra.

— ** _Cuidado muchacho._**

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa mientras su cuerpo se movía sin su permiso, vio con horror como una piedra pasó justo al lado de su cabeza, miro por encima del hombro como un hombre tenía un palo y se acercaba muy rápido hacia él.

— ** _Sino reaccionas te lastimaran._**

El rubio volvió a escuchar esa voz al momento que esquivaba la estocada que estaban a Punto de propinarle, sin pensarlo salió corriendo hasta su departamento escuchando los gritos de ese hombre diciéndole "Te mataré demonio" , sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas contenidas, llegó a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue ir a su cama y abrazar la almohada.

— ** _No llores gatito, ellos no te lastimaran._**

El ojiazul se olvidó de lo ocurrido para ir a su mente por qué ya sabía quién despertó después de tanto tiempo y también supo quien era ya que no había quien más le podría llamar 'gatito'. Sus ojos se abrieron para ver al felino más peligroso del mundo.

— _Es un gustó verte Matatabi ¿Cuándo despertaste?_

El ser de fuego, más conocido como el Nibi, bufo molesto por lo rápido que el muchacho olvidó lo ocurrido pero tampoco es como si lo quisiera ver llorar por eso.

— ** _Desperté esta tarde mientras entrenabas ¿Acaso creíste que te salvaste tu solo de esa caída en el bosque?_** —la burla del bijū hizo a Naruto rabiar porque por distraerse casi se cae por un no muy pequeño pozo.

—¡ ** _Claro que yo me salve ahora soy más fuerte, de verás!_**

— ** _Jajaja, sigue diciéndote eso mocoso._**

La risa burlesca del otro bijū dentro de él solo lo hizo enojar más así que se dio la vuelta a enfrentar a ese enorme montón de arena— ¡ _Tú cállate mapache sicópata! Por cierto ¡Tú…_ —el rubio apunto acusatoria mente al ichibi quien de entretenía con la furia de su contenedor— _Te dije que dejaras de intentar controlarme!_ —finalizo enojado.

Matatabi se encontraba desplazado por un momento mientras veía con asombro la interacción entre su hermano y el rubio, aunque la última acusación le llamó la atención, movió sus dos colas con furia llamando la atención de Shukaku.

— ** _Shukaku… ¿Acaso tú-_**

Pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por el mencionado— **_Yo no lo provoque._**

Shukaku sabía que su hermano estaba por culparlo por el maltrato que recibe Naruto, supo de inmediato que creyó que le hizo hacer al rubio algo para ganarse los ataques a su persona. Por otro lado Naruto estaba confundido por el intercambio de palabras entre los bijū y un poco enfadado por ignorarlo.

—¡ _Oigan, no me ignoren!_

Los bijū no hicieron ni un solo movimiento de haber escuchado al rubio que seguía gritando por atención, pero ellos siguieron con su conversación.

— ** _No mientas, no veo que otra cosa haya provocado esto_** —La risa del ichibi no hizo más que enfurecer al de dos colas— **_¿De que te ríes maldito?_**

— ** _Sabes perfectamente el motivo del cambio, no puedes echarme la culpa_** —se defendió e hizo chocar su única cola fuertemente contra el suelo haciendo callar a Naruto y provocar a Matatabi— **_Después de todo tú fuiste quién-_**

Matatabi no lo dejo continuar ya que se abalanzó sobre él pero desgraciadamente Shukaku lo esquivó— **_No digas nada ¡Te lo advierto bastardo!_** —siseo amenazante el Nibi.

Naruto ya estaba completamente preocupado, al principio no le había gustado que lo ignorasen pero aún gritando quiso saber de qué estaban hablando aunque se calló ante la sorpresa que le causó el golpe del ichibi y se preocupó después de ver como su nuevo inquilino despierto se fue contra Shukaku en un ataque directo.

— _¡¡Oigan ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?!!_ —grito a todo pulmón antes de que Matatabi volviera a atacar a Shukaku— ¡ _Dejen de pelear dentro de mí!_

Los bijū se lanzaron una mirada de muerte antes de ver a su contenedor, el bijū felino están por decir algo pero su hermano se adelantó— **_¿Qué quieres mocoso? ¿No puedes dejarnos jugar un momento?_**

La clara mentira disfrazada de burla no pasó desapercibida para el otro bijū pero Naruto era otra historia— ** _¿Jugar? Jajajaja ¿Acaso no están muy viejos para jugar?_**

Matatabi cayó de espaldas al escuchar la respuesta de su contenedor, pero suspiro sabiendo que era mejor mentirle en ese momento, aunque la guerra, y todo lo que pasó en ella, lo hizo madurar aún seguía siendo muy ingenuo para algunas cosas. Después de que Naruto le dio la bienvenida a Matatabi le contó lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo desde que regreso al pasado olvidando decir la parte del comportamiento de la aldea con él, se fue a dormir en cuanto terminó ya que mañana debía buscar a sus demás compañeros para jugar.

 ** _VeeT_**

Shisui Uchiha, un genio oculto, ANBU muy joven pero sobresaliente, experto en el espionaje y asesinato, aunque era todo eso no sabía cómo terminó en esa situación.

El había estando esquivando a Itachi desde que intuyo que algo andaba mal con Naruto, pero no le estaba resultando nada fácil por el hecho que había estando intentando acercarse al padre de este para efectuar el plan que rubio había propuesto. Siempre que se encontraba 'accidentalmente' con el líder del clan Uchiha este se encontraba con Itachi y este no se separaba de él para taladrar lo con la mirada que exigía una explicación, obviamente el comportamiento de Itachi no pasó desapercibido para su padre aunque este lo entendió mal metiéndolo en el lío en el que se encontraba.

Shisui había estado entrenando a Itachi por órdenes de su líder y aunque eso había hecho que se le dificultará esquivar las preguntas sobre Naruto también le había facilitado estar más cerca del padre del pequeño genio. No había conseguido mucho pero ya al menos se había enterado de cosas muy interesantes ese mes, pero lo que lo mantenía intranquilo era los creciente rumores que amenazaban con la salud del rubio futurista, por alguna razón la gente se enojaba con más facilidad al hablar sobre él, realmente no sabía lo que pasaba pero ya se enteraría esa misma noche de lo que le ocurría al rubio pero primero tenía que deshacerse de Itachi. Bufo fuertemente haciendo que el pequeño que tenía frente suyo retrocedieron unos pasos con la guardia arriba.

—No te haré nada, Itachi.

El niño bajo la guardia creyendo en su maestro y amigo pero te arrepintió en el mismo momento en el que este desapareció de su vista.

Shisui apareció detrás de él con un kunai apuntando su cuello—Nunca debes bajar la guardia en ningún momento, te falta mucho que aprender.

—¿Por qué evades mis preguntas? ¿Qué es lo que ese niño oculta?

El mayor soltó el agarre que tenía sobre su pequeño aprendiz— No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, si se trata de la seguridad de tu pequeño Sasuke créeme cuando te digo que ese rubio jamás haría algo para lastimarlo —se paro delante del futuro líder del clan y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas— haría todo lo contario, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Itachi se relajo pero aún quería saber que era lo que ese niño tuvo que ver para perder la inocencia de sus ojos y con eso esperaba evitar a toda costa que su pequeño hermano fuera víctima de lo mismo. Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que nunca se dio cuenta que el Uchiha mayor había desaparecido de su lado sin dejar rastro alguno. Lejos de donde se encontraba Itachi, Shisui saltaba por los techos de su clan hasta llegar a su casa, entro rápidamente ignorando el desorden y fue directo a su cuarto para poder mandar un mensaje al Hokage pidiendo una reunión esa misma noche. Una vez escribió solo las palabras " _Noche-Uchiha-Rubio_ " la ató a la pata de un cuervo y lo mandó hacia la oficina del líder de la aldea, sabía que solo bastaban esas palabras para que ese viejo hombre pudiera entender el mensaje. Suspiro y se acostó en su cama pensando en lo que tenía que evitar a toda costa. No iba a dejar que nada de eso pasase, costará lo que costará, no moriría y dejaría el peso de todo a su amigo, el rubio tenía muchos recuerdos sellados en su mente, tenía sus recuerdos sellados en su mente y gracias a su Sharingan pudo ver su vida y las decisiones tan estúpidas pero adecuadas en esos momentos. No podía ni pensar en la posibilidad de que eso pase de nuevo, no ahora que sabía que hizo mal en ese futuro.

Se durmió unos minutos hasta que escucho el picoteo en su ventana, con pereza se levantó y dejó entrar al ave para poder sacar la nota que tenía la respuesta del Hokage en su pata, leyó lo poco que contenía esa carta, literalmente solo había una palabra, aspiro un poco de aire mientras colocaba dos dedos en su boca, exhalo dejando salir una pequeña llama y quemó la nota, la tiró al suelo viendo cómo se consumía y leyó por última vez lo que decía.

" _Problemas"_

 ** _VeeT_**

Naruto no había hecho mucho ese día pero eso no significaba que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, había estado jugando con Sasuke de nuevo y gracias a eso ningún aldeano lo molesto, después llegó la hora de separarse lo cual no le agrado pero debía entender que Sasuke tenía familia ahora. Por órdenes de Matatabi junto muchas hojas antes de volver a su hogar, por obvias razones no se permitió caminar a casa así que con dificultad, se fue saltando por los techos.

Una vez a salvo en su apartamento Matatabi comenzó a hablar.

—Muy bien chico, llegó la hora de practicar tu control de chakra.

—Pero Matatabi…

— ** _¡No te quejes mocoso! No hay tiempo de lloriqueos._**

Naruto bufo molesto pero no sé quejó, y antes de que el bijū de fuego le ordenará él sacó con mucho cuidado las hojas que guardo en sus bolsillos.

— ** _Muy bien muchacho, ahora toma una hoja y trata de mantenerla pegada a tu frente._**

Después horas de quemar hojas sin parar por fin pudo mantener unos minutos la hoja en su frente sin quemarla, sudo mucho por el esfuerzo, tenía mucho chakra pero tenía bijūs dentro de él, lógico tendría una cantidad enorme de chakra. Ya por la tarde tenía dominado completamente mantener la hoja en la cabeza aún mientras se movía, victorioso se tiró al piso para descansar, tenía suerte que decidió ser más ordenado y limpio o si no ese pequeño cuarto sería un desastre. El anochecer estaba por llegar, así que entró al baño para refrescarse y sacarse todo ese sudor de encima.

—Creo que tengo que ir a comer un poco y después dormir, así que ¡Por Ramen!

Al salir de su casa tardó menos de 10 minutos hasta llegar a su lugar favorito, el único lugar donde le darían comida recién hecha.

—¡Naruto! ¿Cómo esta mí mejor cliente esta noche?

—¡Buenas noches viejo Teuchi! —saludaba mientras subía a una silla de un salto, seguían siendo muy altas para él— ¡Deme un Ramen de cerdo, Por Favor! —pidió alegre con amabilidad.

—¡En seguida! —exclamo y fue directo a la cocina, de ella salió una muy joven Ayame.

—Hola Naruto ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto la niña con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Mmm algo cansado por estar entrenando ¡Pero estoy bien, de verás! —termino con una risa nerviosa en la cara por casi dejar de actuar como un niño.

Ayame río un poco al verlo— Seguro serás un Gran ninja cuando crezcas, Naruto.

—¡Y nosotros te apoyaremos! —llego Teuchi con un gran tazón llenó de Ramen.

Unos tres razones de Ramen después, Naruto se encontraba caminando felizmente por las calles casi desiertas de Konoha, solo faltaba dar una vuelta a la esquina para llegar sano y salvo a su casa. Doblo dicha esquina para casi morir del susto que le dio un ANBU aunque sabía bien quién era ese enmascarado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Se solicita su presencia por órdenes de Hokage-sama.

Naruto vio a su mensajero un rato para luego asentir con la cabeza, el anbu no perdió tiempo y tomo la mano del rubio para desaparecer en un remolino de hojas. El ojiazul vio que estaban en la entrada de la torre Hokage, aún de la mano fueron hacia la oficina donde se encontraría el Sandaime, apenas llegaron frente a la puerta recibieron el permiso de entrar.

—¿Para que nos llamaste Abuelo? ¿Hay problemas?

El viejo Sarutobi dejó escapar un poco de humo de su pipa— Vengas y siéntense cerca.

El anbu que trajo a Naruto se sacó la máscara mientras hacia una reverencia hacia su líder para después acatar sus órdenes, seguido por el rubio.

—Antes que nada, Shisui. ¿Cuáles fueron tus avances?

Con la cara más seria que tenía empezó su reporte— En este mes fui acercándome a Fugaku-sama poco pero e tenido un avance, según algunos comentarios ocasionales e descubierto que él no quieres seguir con el golpe de estado, los ancianos del clan insisten en seguir lo planeado. También supe que hay ya dos Uchiha desaparecidos, ambos miembros con su Sharingan maduro.

—Danzo… Esa maldita momia —susurro Naruto con rabia, si tan solo tuviera el poder de matarlo en ese momento.

El viejo Hokage por otra parte intentaba analizar todo para poder llegar a la mejor solución pero Danzo se lo estaba haciendo más difícil— Shisui, tengo entendido que estás entrenando a Itachi —dijo, recibiendo una afirmación por parte del uchiha— Necesito que lo guíes por el camino, su voluntad de fuego no debe verse corrompida, él debe amar a su aldea.

—No se preocupe Sandaime-sama, el será el más fiel a la aldea.

Naruto escuchaba todo, parece que estaban hablando de cómo lavarle el cerebro a Itachi pero lo descarto al instante— Si hablan de ese modo se parecerán a Danzo —hizo una pequeña broma para aligerar el ambiente pero no duro mucho.

—Naruto… ¿Cómo esta tu situación con los aldeanos? —pregunto directo el mayor en la habitación.

—No muy bien… por algún motivo los adultos son más agresivos de lo que yo recordaba —contesto con una mueca de disgusto.

El Uchiha presente hablo— También se enojan más fácilmente con su sola mención.

Hiruzen lo pensó un momento pero decidió hablar sobre el tema— El problema es que ya no dudan de los Uchiha, así que eso hace que odien más al Kyubi —revelo haciendo a Naruto gruñir.

—¡Esto nunca va a parar ¿Cierto?! —grito Naruto sorprendiendo a los demás en el lugar— ¿Por qué me odian? ¿Acaso creen que me gusta tener encerrados a mis amigos? ¡Por qué no entienden que yo y los bijūs no tenemos la culpa! ¡A ellos no les gusta estar encerrados en personas injustamente!

—Naruto cálmate.

El rubio vio directamente al que lo hablo— Calmarme… ¿Cómo esperas que me calme? ¡¿Cómo calmarme si la gente que yo decidí proteger me tratan como basura?!

Shisui veía la escena del rubio con tristeza, el tenía razón ¿Cómo seguir queriendo proteger a las personas que solo te hacen daño? Es casi lo mismo que sintió su clan al ver como tú aldea te da la espalda. Traición. Esperaba que el rubio no hiciera nada que pudiera poner en riesgo a la aldea y su clan.

—Cálmate Naruto —repitió nuevamente el Sarutobi— ellos son gente ignorante de todo lo que pasa, ellos temen a lo desconocido y se protegen alejando eso de ellos.

—Me voy, sigan sin mí.

Los dos mayores vieron al rubio salir de la habitación con rabia. No querían detenerlo sabiendo que el necesitaba pensarlo con calma.

—Hokage-sama…

—Este era el problema Shisui —dijo el anciano antes de que el Uchiha pudiera preguntar algo— Los aldeanos con sus actitudes están haciendo dudar a Naruto sobre que hacer. Sus emociones son tan frágiles como los niños de esa edad y su mente adulta no puede controlarlas todavía.

Shisui medito un poco, la gente de la aldea estaban hiriendo a un niño que no tiene la culpa de nada— ¿Por qué usted no dice la verdad sobre él?

—La cantidad de enemigos que acumularon sus padres cuando estaban vivos es enorme, Minato tiene una aldea entera en su contra, y eso podría desatar una guerra —explico mientras se paraba.

—Pero si hacemos algo, Naruto sufrirá más que unos cuantos golpes, podrían lastimarlo gravemente.

—No lo harán, la gente no es tan cruel.

Shisui frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, claro que la gente tiene la crueldad suficiente para hacer algo de lo que no se arrepentirán pero apretó los labios para no contradecir a su líder.

Naruto llegó a su casa llenó de furia, no sabía si podría seguir así, ellos lo dañaran peor si no tomaba cartas en el asunto pero en el estado en el que se encontraba ¿qué podría hacer? Él no quería que la gente lo odiase por eso no se defendía sin embargo tampoco quería sufrir daños. Acostado en su cama abrazo la almohada y dejó salir a todas las lágrimas junto con el dolor, la gente de su aldea no lo aceptaría por ser el Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

 _"Ellos no me querrán… **Nunca** "_

Continuará.


	7. Arena

Tarde pero aquí está.

Capítulo 7.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Viaje en el Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **" _Arena_ "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Naruto se reunió con Shisui y el Hokage, aunque el rubio no le preocupaba demasiado ya que sabía que si algo andará mal lo llamarían a él. Su control de chakra fue mejorando cada día por su concentración en el entrenamiento de Matatabi, ya comenzó a escalar el árbol pero no podía avanzar más de unos cuantos pasos porque terminaba en el piso y con eso las risas del Ichibi se volvían molestas.

Suspiro al ver que otra vez Sasuke venía acompañado de Itachi, varias tardes sin especificar alguna hora o día Sasuke aparecía para jugar, su hermano venía junto a él con la única intención de vigilarlo a él. Shisui le había comentado por medio de un mensaje que eso pasaría pero aunque al inicio no le molestó, ahora ya se cansó de tener que aguantar el peso de su mirada, no podía saltar tranquilo sin que esté apareciera cerca matándolo del susto cada vez que puede. Suspiro antes de poner su mejor sonrisa y correr a saludar a su amigo.

—¡Sasuke, vamos a jugar a los ninjas! —grito Naruto con entusiasmo ignorando al Uchiha mayor.

—¡No seas tan escandaloso, Dobe! —recrimino Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto soltó una carcajada y tomo de la mano a su amigo para jalarlo al bosque, el lugar siempre fue su favorito para jugar hasta la noche. Todo pasó como siempre, se persiguieron por todos lados, pelearon con ramas simulando ser espadas, se lanzaron algunas shuriken de madera que Itachi les hizo y hablaron un poco antes de despedirse, si, todo como siempre.

—Dime la verdad Naruto ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de Sasuke? ¿Por qué Shisui te protege?

Era la primera vez que Itachi le hablaba pero claro Sasuke no estaba cerca como para escuchar los susurros de su hermano en su contra. Naruto lo miro con su treta de niño inocente que no sabe nada, pero al ver como Itachi arrugó el ceño supo que no caería en eso.

—No es algo de lo que tengas que enterarte todavía, solo confía en mí… Y por favor, deja a Shisui en paz ya que el no dirá nada.

Itachi se puso tenso, esa mirada, no sabía lo que le ocurrió pero tenía tanto miedo de ver eso en su hermano, parecía como si estuviera muriendo por dentro sin que nada lo detenga, tembló al saber que alguien como él podía sonreír aún con esa mirada, tenía miedo de él, su instinto le decía que no se acercará demasiado.

—Sasuke, nos vamos, despídete de Naruto.

El pequeño protestó pero su hermano le envío una mirada de advertencia, así que sin remedio el menor de los Uchiha se despidió de su mejor amigo.

—Adios Naruto, jugaremos otro día.

—¡Claro! Nos vemos amigo —se despidió el rubio con su sonrisa tan alegre.

Itachi evitaría a toda costa que Sasuke se vuelva a juntar con él, suspiro con cansancio y sin previo aviso se tiró al suelo, movió sus manos por el verde pasto y sus ojos se perdieron en los rayos de sol que atraviesan las copas de los árboles.

 _"Las cosas son tan distintas a como lo recordaba… todos se ven iguales pero hay algo diferente en todos…"_ sus pensamientos iban acompañados por lágrimas, se sentía tan débil, tan herido, las imágenes de su vida antes de esa guerra lo invadieron _"Era tan feliz, tenía amigos, la gente me quería… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo se me fue arrebatado?"_ llevó su brazo hacia su rostro para cubrir sus ojos, nunca iba a dejar de llorar por sus amigos, por toda esa gente que perdió por no haber sido más fuerte, por haber confiado que lo lograría.

— ** _Es suficiente muchacho, deja de culparte ¿Cómo ibas a saber lo que iba a ocurrir?_** —comento Matatabi ya cansado de los lamentos de su contenedor

—Pero pude haber hecho algo, los dejé morir…

— ** _Jijiji mocoso, tus pensamientos tan lamentables me irritan, olvídalo, todo eso se quedó… en el futuro…_**

— ** _Futuro que cambiarás para que eso no pase_** —interrumpió el Nibi antes de que Shukaku terminara de hablar y decir algo fuera de lugar.

Naruto respiro hondo y se levantó de un salto, se enjuago la cara y miro al cielo con determinación. Ellos tenían razón, el vino aquí para sacarlos a todos de ese destino tan horrible.

—Los salvare a todos, lo juro por mí vida, de verás.

Itachi había huido, lo admitía con vergüenza, huyó de un niño, huyó de una mirada. Él se había sentido tan vulnerable que su primer pensamiento fue huir, lo más lejos que pudiera de ese rubio. Apenas había salido de la vista de el rubio levantó a Sasuke y se fue saltando por los techos hacia el lugar en el que podía sentirse a salvo, al lado de sus padres. Ignorando los reclamos de su hermanito aterrizó de manera brusca frente a la puerta de su casa y sin bajar a Sasuke entro de prisa, sólo logró calmarse al escuchar como su madre lo llamaba algo preocupada, ella debió sentir como se acercaba muy rápido.

—¿Itachi? ¿Estás bien hijo?

El mencionado no pudo evitar relajarse al oírla, su madre siempre tenía la capacidad de tranquilizarlo con sólo hablarle. Se dio vuelta para verla, su rostro reflejaba preocupación así que trato de actuar normal.

—Lo siento Madre, solo tenía entrenamiento con Shisui y se me olvidó.

Sasuke se había quedado callado todo ese tiempo pero ya estaba cansado de estar en la espalda de su hermano— Bájame Itachi-nii-san.

Obviamente la matriarca Uchiha no le creyó ni una palabra a su hijo pero se asombro, era la primera vez que su hijo le mentía tan descaradamente, acaso no se dio cuánta de que temblaba y se podía distinguir miedo en su mirada. Preocupada se acercó a su primogénito y lo acunó entre sus brazos, lo abrazo muy suave al principio pero al sentir como le devolvía el abrazo lo apretó un poco más.

Itachi se separó un poco de su madre pero sin soltarla, sentía tanta seguridad en los brazos de su madre, ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado tanto sin uno de esos abrazos? Su orgullo, no queriendo parecer débil evitaba ir con su madre cuando sentía miedo.

Mikoto poso sus manos en la mejillas de su hijo y le sonrió suavemente— Todo está bien.

Sasuke miraba todo un poco lejos de su madre y su hermano, realmente no quería ser egoísta pero su mente de niño lo llevo a pensar que su hermano trataba de robarle la atención de su madre tal y como lo hizo de su padre, con eso pensamientos interrumpió la escena entre madre e hijo.

—¡Mamá! Tengo hambre…

La Uchiha miro a su hijo menor un momento y luego volvió su mirada al mayor, le dio un beso en la frente y se separó completamente de él. Camino hacia la cocina sin mirar atrás— La comida estará más tarde, vallan a lavarse un poco por qué tienen tierra encima.

Itachi sonrió sintiéndose el niño que era, dejando en segundo lugar que era un ninja y heredero al cargo de líder del su clan, en ese momento solo era un niño más, y solo podía sentirse así cuando estaba con su madre.

.

.

 ** _VeeT_**

.

.

Muy lejos de Konoha, más específico, en la aldea oculta entre la arena, las cosas no podrían llegar a ser peor para Gaara.

Desde que el pelirrojo hablo con Naruto trato, de verdad que trato hacer amigos, incluso diría que rogaba por que alguien más fuera su amigo pero la gente seguía huyendo de él. Al no conseguir hablar con otros niños Provo en jugar con sus hermanos, logrando por un tiempo, después de varias semanas jugando con ellos, el Kazekage, su padre los alejó de él por algún motivo. Se deprimió por días al no poder hablar con ellos y su única oportunidad de saber de ellos era hablando con la única persona, aparte de sus hermanos, que no lo trataba como un monstruo, su tío Yashamaru.

Pasó el tiempo, cuando ya no soportaba estar solo su Bijū, Shukaku-sama, lo molestaba y obligaba a estrenar su arena. Gaara estaba nuevamente contento, se dio cuenta que aunque otros no estuvieran a su alrededor, el nunca estaría solo por qué tenía a alguien siempre junto a él, una buena compañía que no podría traicionarlo, claro que ignoro que esa compañía estaba encerrado dentro suyo y que no era humano.

Su relación con el Ichibi fue muy entretenida, Gaara lo trataba con respeto y el bijū como un mocoso. Shukaku todavía luchaba con el sello para mantenerse cuerdo, o por lo menos un poco menos psicópata, el sello era de tan mala calidad que lo volvía loco, claro que todavía no podía dejar a Gaara dormirse aunque el quisiera pero una hora al día si podía darle. Tenía un plan para su contenedor, cuando su otro yo le mostró los recuerdos, estaba muy decepcionado de lo poco hábil que era Gaara, pero no era de sorprenderse, el nunca hubiera ayudado jamás a su contenedor a ser más fuerte o podría salirse del poco control que mantenía sobre él. Ahora las cosas son diferentes, quería hacer lo mismo que Kurama hizo con el rubio tonto, Shukaku entrenaría a Gaara, no solo en lo físico y para elevar sus reservas de chakra, sino mentalmente. Cuando termine su entrenamiento podría entran en sintonía con su contenedor, colaboraría pero solo por qué no quiere que una organización de lunáticos lo encierren en una estatua sino por que quería superar a Kurama, su Jinchuriki será mucho mejor que el de él.

Pasó un mes de felicidad para Gaara, ya que una noche todo eso, todo esos momentos fueron solo un sueño.

Su tío Yashamaru lo traicionó, la única persona que lo hacía sentir amado, la persona que lo hacía estar más cerca de su madre, al que consideraba como un padre y confidente. Lo traicionó. Lo peor de todo fue que él lo mató, su tío se convirtió en la primera víctima de su arena. Esa noche su corazón se rompió, esas ideas de tener compañía se derrumbaron, ¿para que necesitaría amigos? Si la persona que más amaba lo traicionó. "Usted nunca fue amado".

Shukaku vio todo, claro que las cosas fueron diferentes a lo que su otro yo le había mostrado, pero al fin y al cabo terminó con el mismo resultado. Pasó dos días encerrado en su cápsula de arena, lloro y grito, pidiéndole a Kami Sama que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero se rindió al tercer día, salió de su cápsula solo para ver el techo de su casa lleno de armas, agua, marcas de fuego pero lo que más había eran cuerpos, ninjas de su aldea, se horrorizó por el panorama y corrió, corrió al desierto para que nadie lo encontrará, él no era un monstruo, él no era un demonio.

Shukaku no se había metido con su contenedor esos días, estaba tratando de retener su lado psicópata para no utilizar al niño como lo hizo antes. Solo había una persona que podía ayudarlo.

 **En Konoha.**

Naruto volvía a su hogar después de su pequeño momento de debilidad. Prometió que los salvaría, tendría que ponerse serio, dentro de un año comenzaría la academia.

— ** _¡Chico hay un problema! ¡Llega rápido a tu pocilga!_**

El grito que lanzó el Ichibi asustó a Naruto y alteró a Matatabi.

—" _¿Qué te ocurre tan de repente? ¿Cuál es el problema, mapache psicópata?"_ —pregunto molesto por el repentino grito.

— ** _¡Date prisa! ¡Es Gaara!_**

Naruto no espero a que se lo dijera dos veces, corrió a todo lo que daba hacia su departamento, algo realmente malo le pasó a Gaara para que Shukaku se oyera tan desesperado.

Una vez llego a su hogar, apenas pudo cerrar la puerta cuando calló al suelo, Shukaku lo había obligado a entrar a su mente. Matatabi estaba muy confundida con lo que pasaba, jamás vio a su hermano de esa forma, parecía estar preocupado. Por esa razón se quedó en silencio y observó todo lo que pasaba en las sombras.

Naruto se encontró de pronto en su mente y detrás de él Shukaku que no paraba de murmurar cosas que no entendía, de pronto una columna de arena se formó de manera violenta frente a él, cuando se disipó la figura de Gaara se dejó ver.

— _¿Gaara? ¿Estás bien?_ —pregunto preocupado Naruto al verlo llorando.

El pelirrojo reconoció la voz de su único amigo, aunque dudo unos segundos si confiar de nuevo ¿Quién le aseguraba a él que Naruto no lo traicionaría como lo hizo su tío Yashamaru?. Con eso en mente retrocedió con algo de miedo de sentir más dolor en su corazón.

— _No te acerques, no permitiré que me lastimes también, ya no puedo confiar en ti._

Naruto abrió los ojos al oír esa declaración de Gaara— _¿Por qué? Yo jamás te lastimaría_ —dijo con convicción.

Shukaku sabía que Gaara no se tragaría lo que el rubio decía tan fácil, sabía perfectamente lo que pasó, todavía no sabía cómo es que su otro yo no aparecía para lavarle el cerebro a Gaara como lo hizo él antes, suponía que tenía que ver con el hecho de haberle mostrado lo que pasaría. El bijū de la arena elevó a Gaara hasta que quedará frente a él, los ojos verdes agua de su antiguo contenedor mostraban temor, se miraron a los ojos y Shukaku sonrió.

— ** _Escucha Gaara, no importa lo que pasó, no importa si hay más traiciones, pero confía en mí, confía en que nunca te traicionare de ninguna manera_** —Shukaku se estaba tragando todo el orgullo que tenía para decir eso en frente del rubio idiota y su hermano quién no cabía de sorpresa— **_Yo confío en Naruto y te pido que confíes en el, aunque tenga una cara de idiota._**

Gaara soltó una risa al escuchar lo último, su corazón se llenó de esperanzas al escuchar todo lo que dijo. La arena bajo dejándolo en el suelo, el pelirrojo vio a Naruto a los ojos— _Yo… confiaré en ti, espero no me traiciones._

Naruto había estado muy callado desde que el Ichibi empezó a hablar con Gaara, nunca imaginó que ese mapache tendría un lado tan amable y normal, pero le alegro que ayudará a Gaara a confiar otra vez, aunque no le gustó mucho que le haya dicho cara de idiota.

— _No hay problema, ya que eso nunca pasará, somos amigos Gaara_ —Naruto le dio una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Detrás de ellos apareció el Shukaku de Gaara, parecía algo cansado pero si acercó y llamó la atención del rubio.

— ** _¡Maldito rubio, te advierto que si no arreglas este sello, se repetirá todo lo que le pasó a Gaara!_**

Después de esa amenaza Gaara desapareció junto con el Ichibi.

Gaara despertó en el mismo lugar donde se había dormido de repente luego de escapar de su aldea, quedó sentado mirando como el sol caía, solo cuando ya el frío se sintió más intenso y las primeras estrellas aparecieron, se levantó para volver a la aldea. Caminaba con lentitud protegido por su arena, la cual estaba casi rodeándolo para protegerlo de los vientos, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era hermosa, porque el pensaba que la única cosa que nunca lo dejaría y siempre lo protegería es ….

— _La Arena._


End file.
